Wrestling with Demons (literally!)
by ZebraNinjaCookies
Summary: Haley and Katelyn are just regular WWE fans, or that's what people think. They're actually demon hunters. When a mishap at Elimination Chamber gets the two intertwined with a certain faction of the WWE, will the two girls be able to protect them while keeping it all secret?
1. Chap 1: The road to Elimination Chamber

Hello!

Welcome to my story. Sorry the first chapter is so short. I wanted to see if this worked (it did) (I did this from my iPad and I wasn't sure it would work)

Anyway, hopefully I can upload some more tomorrow

(ps this chapter is kinda lame. It'll get better I promise)

ENJOY :D

"Hals! Hurry up! It's about to start!" Katelyn yelled from the living room. I rolled my eyes because this was the third time she called me.

"If you want popcorn, I recommend you shut up!" I jokingly yelled back. I heard her snort and I giggled. We were waiting for our favorite TV show, Raw, to start, but we still had another 5 minutes. I continued making popcorn, despite Katelyn's constant yelling. Right before Raw started, I finished and plopped down beside Katelyn as the fireworks filled the TV screen.

"I seriously hope they book some good matches tonight. Ever since CM Punk left I feel like they've been shoving Daniel Bryan into everything. What about giving Ziggler a match or idk maybe even put up the US or Intercontinental Championship?" Katelyn ranted. I shrugged.

"Maybe they'll know what they're doing tonight. It is the week before Elimination Chamber." I said, watching another WWE Network promotion.

"I am also very sad about the Network too. Now we have to hear even MORE about the freaking WWE app." Katelyn muttered. I laughed and we continued watching Raw. More and more Elimination Chamber promotions were showed as the night went on.

"Man, those people who are getting to go to Elimination Chamber are lucky as hell. I'd pay anything to go there. It's my favorite Pay-Per-View."

"Funny you should mention that." Katelyn glanced at me sideways.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Katelyn pulled out two tickets from her pocket. I jumped off the couch.

"NO WAY. THOSE ARE NOT WHAT I THINK THEY ARE." Katelyn nodded.

"Two front row tickets to Elimination Chamber." I scream and Katelyn laughed.

"KATELYN! YOU ARE THE GREATEST ROOMMATE EVER!" I went to tackle her with a bear hug put a certain thought stopped me.

"Wait... What if there's... You know." I brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Demons? Vampires? Werewolves? Well, I suppose we'll have to pack and prepare for anything, but we are not missing this." Katelyn said, holding up the two tickets. I nodded.

"I know. But Mom's going to be pissed." Katelyn snorted again.

"Yeah, I know. Let's get back to watching the show and we can tell her... hmm, maybe the day before?" I laughed as we settled back down onto the couch and began watching TV again. But my mind drifted back to Elimination Chamber. I didn't need to run into any trouble there and never be let back in WWE arenas again. But mine and Katelyn's job always required us being on the look out twenty-four-seven.

We were demon hunters, and demon hunters normally don't get a break. The thought of us being in a crowded place made me slightly nervous, but I shook the thought away. I've been trained as a demon hunter for 25 years. No crowded place was going to let me finally have some fun, even if it was my favorite WWE event. But at least I wasn't going alone. Katelyn would be there. She's been my roomie since I moved out of my moms house, and she was my best friend before that. The thought of my bestie being there made me feel better as I slowly drifted back to watching Raw, finally letting my excitement of going to Elimination Chamber take over.  
This was going to be great. Or so I thought.


	2. Chap 2: Meeting Rollins

**Some friendly notes before we begin:**  
**-This is a hecka long chapter, but I'm trying to make up for how lame and short the first chapter was so.**  
**-IDK how accurate this is. I've never been to an actual WWE arena so umm just go with it.**  
**- For the story's sake, all members of the shield all single. Please don't judge me.**  
**-I don't own any of the WWE Characters or whatever your supposed to say before you write a fanfic. I don't know, I'm new at this. **  
**-I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to tweet me ( tippytoeshaley) Instagram me ( yarrghitshaley) or write a review about how you feel about the story or any ideas you want to see in the story. (But if you want, feel free to follow me on tumblr too which is also tippytoeshaley, but you don't have to.)**  
**AND THANKS FOR READING THE STORY.**  
**YOU ROCK MY MISMATCHED SOCKS.**  
**:D**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAY OF ELIMINATION CHAMBER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
We pulled up and parked my car. As we got out, we grabbed certain hide-able objects.

"Got a knife?" Katelyn asked.

"My lucky silver one. You?" I asked, tucking my knife in my boot. Katelyn waved her knife at me before also tucking it into her shoe.

"Alright. Are the backpacks packed?" I asked, opening one curiously.

"Yes. They're filled with all the things we need. Got your necklace on?" Katelyn raised an eyebrow at me. I reached through my shirt and pulled out my necklace with metal feathers and protection stones on it. Katelyn nodded and we locked up the car and started to head inside. We dressed as normally as we could: me wearing a Sheamus t-shirt with skinny jeans and combat boots and Katelyn wearing her all time favorite Peeps t-shirt in honor of Christain. To complete her outfit she wore leggings and boots, much like a typical white girl would. We both had backpacks over our shoulders, but they were the small kiddie backpacks, so it didn't look like anything threatening. We followed everyone else inside, just blending in with the crowd.

"You see anything?" Katelyn murmured. I looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. You see, I was a special kind of demon hunter. I had what they called the Sight. I could see past glamours and magic, whereas normal people and other demon hunters couldn't. It put me next in line as the queen of the Hunters Association's hierarchy, even though I really didn't want the title. Supposedly, there was a guy somewhere out there that had the same power I did. That's who would be king, and I prayed everyday that it was someone I at least be friends with, much unlike the two rulers the hierarchy did now. King August and Queen Rebecca hated each others guts, well at least King August hated her. She, on the other hand, acts like they were destined to be together and acts like she rules the entire hierarchy. Also, Queen Rebecca hated me.

I was the kings daughter, but not the queens.

My mother was the kings actual true love, but because she wasn't a hunter of any sort, she wasn't allowed on the throne. So, my father was forced to marry Queen Rebecca, and that's only caused plenty of problems for me since. A arm suddenly grabbed me and I was thrown back into reality. I look to see Katelyn had a hold of my arm. I quickly scanned the area.

"Is there something wrong? I don't see anything." I whispered. Katelyn laughed and shook her head.

"No. The seats are this way and you were going to keep walking." I looked around to see we were already in the building. I shook my head, totally unaware of how far my daydreaming had taken me. I nodded at Katelyn and she led us to our seats. We set all our stuff down, and Katelyn took a seat.

"I'm actually kinda thirsty. You want anything?" I asked, grabbing my wallet out of my backpack.

"Uh. Yeah, just any soda they have would be nice." I gave her a thumbs up and walked back out. Not exactly remembering who I got in here, I frowned as I looked for any signs of a concession stand. I couldn't find any and decided to walk until I found something. I was looking around when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry I was just..." I began, but stopped. The man I ran into was no other than Seth Rollins himself. He had a goofy grin on his face, and he brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Don't worry about it. I should've been watching where I was going instead of playing on my phone." I laughed, hoping I didn't sound nervous, because I totally was. Man, this guy was adorable.

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly paying attention either. I was just trying to find the concession stands, and I can't exactly say I know where I'm going..."

"Oh! Easy! It's right by where you should entered." He smiled.

"Which was... That way... right?" I frowned, not wanting to admit I was zoned out the whole way here. "I knew I should've brought Katelyn with me." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Seth began looking around, then nodded.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to, but I'll walk you there. How does that sound?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sounds great. Lead the way." I smiled, and stepped aside so Seth could go in front of me. He smiled and nodded, and we began to walk.

**Seth's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'm not sure who this girl was, but man she was a cutie. I tried not to make that obvious though as I led her to the concession stands. She had long dark hair and these dark blue eyes that had a weird tint of gray to it, but they were neat. She was wearing a Sheamus shirt, so I knew exactly who she was rooting for in the Elimination Chamber. But I figured I could use that to strike up a friendly conversation. I slowed down a bit so we were side by side instead of me in front.

"So your money's on Sheamus, huh?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yep. I've been a fan of his since he debuted. That, and he's pretty funny, especially the whole rivalry versus Del Rio. That had to be one of my favorites." I nodded. I could hear the excitement in her voice as she talked about Sheamus. It was kind of adorable.

"So, this whole Wyatts v.s. The Shield, what do you think about that match?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm hoping you guys win, but who knows? You guys seem pretty equally matched." I smiled at that answer. Hah, she was rooting for us.

"Who's your favorite Shield member?" She raised an eyebrow, which made me smile.

"I have a feeling this is going in another direction here." She crossed her arms.

"Is it a bad direction?" She thought about it.

"Hmm... No." We both smiled at that.

"So is this the first WWE event you've been to?"

"Yep! It's kinda hard to get away from my job so..." She stopped talking, looking worried.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She shook her head and looked at me.

"Nothing. Oh, looks like we're here." She waved her hand at the concession stands. "So I guess I'll be seeing you later?"

"Hey now. It's not that easy getting rid of me. Now that I'm here, I better get some water for Dean and Roman." She smiled as we walked into line, which wasn't a bad length. "Hey, by the way, you never told me your name."

"Oh! It's Haley. Very nice to meet you." She bowed and I laughed.

"Like, Haley as in Paramore, Hayley?"

"Um. Sorta. It's spelt different though. There's no extra 'y'. It's just H-A-L-E-Y."

"Oohhhh!" I nodded. "Neat."

"Yeah, my mom wanted my name to be spelt different than the other 'Haley's so she didn't put an 'i' or a 'y' in it."

"Well, it's nice to be different." Haley smiled again as we moved up in line. "You should go to more WWE live events. They're a lot of fun, especially the un-televised ones." I said. Haley nodded.

"I really wish I could, but I'm just so busy all the time." I could hear the disappointment in her voice. "It's just..."

"Your job, yeah I know. What is your job anyway?" Her face snapped towards me.

"I... Uh, can't tell you. " She quickly said. I frowned.

"Why not?"

"It's um... weird and confidential. It's... Hard to explain. Just believe me." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Um. Okay..." I said, now feeling awkward. The people in the front of the line took their food and walked away. The next people walked up and I realized that we were like two spots back. Haley suddenly gasped and I looked over at her. Her face went pale and she covered her mouth.

"Haley? Are you alright?" She looked at me. I could see something in her eyes. Was it fear?

"Um. Yeah... It's just I forgot to ask, uh, Katelyn if she wanted, uh, anything to eat. I'll just get her some candy or something." I stared at her, wondering why forgetting about her friend made her freak out.

"Your friend isn't like, mean, or anything is she?" I asked. My curiosity rose and I had to make sure she wasn't being hurt in anyway. I couldn't explain it, but I felt as if I had some kind of attachment to Haley.

"Katelyn? Oh no! Never! She would never hurt me. She's my best friend." She smiled. I noticed the color somewhat returned to her face, but she kept doing things with her hands: playing with her hair, straightening her shirt, stuff like that. I couldn't explain in but something within me took her hand and placed it at her side.

"Haley. Calm down. It'll be alright." She looked at me, shocked.

"Erm. Okay?" She said.

"Uh. I have no idea where that came from." I said, pulling my hand away. She laughed, so I guess it wasn't too awkward for her. The people in front of us left, and we were next in line. I let Haley go first.

"Um, I would like a Mtn. Dew, a bag of M&M's, some nachos and a Coke please." She gave the concession stand worker a weak smile. He nodded and shouted the orders back at the other people working.

"Your total is 13.50" Haley frowned at that. "And for you sir?" He nodded at me. I happened to read his name tag, which had 'Rolondo' printed on it.

"Uh. Just three water bottles." He nodded, and walked over to a fridge and grabbed three water bottles.

"Here ya go sir. That'd be nine dollars." Haley frowned at that too, but I tried to hide my laughter as I payed the cashier. He put it in the cash register and went back to help the others.

"Not used to three dollar water bottles, I see." Haley looked at me sideways, and I couldn't help but laugh then.

"That's crazy..." She shook her head. The cashier came back with Haley's food.

"Here, ma'am." She nodded and took the food while also giving him the money. She smiled and we began to walk back to the seating section. The walk back seemed shorter than the walk there. Before I knew it, it was sadly time for me to leave.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." I smiled. She smiled too, which made my stomach do a weird flip.

"Wait. Before you leave, thanks for the help. I would've been lost without you. Here's your reward." She pulled out a pen from her back pocket and wrote a number down on my hand.

"I'll see you later. Hope you-"

"SETH! Man, I've been looking everywhere for you man! Where have you been?" The voice of none other than Dean Ambrose filled the room. He walked up and swung an arm around me before he noticed Haley. He looked at her, then back to me. I sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"Oohh. Man all you had to say was you was busy man. I would've understood."

"He was just helping me find the concession stands. Thank you for your help, Mr. Rollins. And good luck on your match tonight, for the both of you. I'll be rooting for ya!" With a quick wave, she was walking back to her seat. I waited for Dean to say something.

"Brooooo. She's a cutie. Where'd you pick her up at?" Dean finally asked, and I shook my head.

"We accidentally ran into each other, and she was lost. Being the gentleman I am, I helped her out."

"Yeah. 'Helped her'." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. I helped her. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah right. The phone number on your hand says otherwise. C'mon. We gotta go get ready." I sighed and followed Dean, but I couldn't help looking down at my hand. I smiled. At least the night wasn't a total loss.

**Haha. Seth's so funny. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the story. Expect the third chapter up sometime today. I'm snowed in and have nothing better to do. That, and I want to get this story going that way when readers first read this there's a lot to get them hooked onto it, instead of a lame-o first chapter. So feel free to write a review or whatever. I always appreciate the extra help ^.^**

**Tippy Toes, logging off (not really. I'm going to go work on chapter three, but you get the hint.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Elimination Chamber Probs

**Okay. Not going to lie, this chapter took a while longer for two reasons**  
**1) Um, it's a legit long chapter.**  
**2) My dad just bought the WWE Network so I was hecka distracted by that.**  
**But here's chapter 3, where it's going to pick up. Definitely going to pick up.**  
**F.Y.I- I'm not going to go through every match in the Elimination Chamber, probs just go into Wyatts vs Shield a little bit then go on. So enjoy the chapter :)**

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I couldn't walk back to Katelyn any quicker. I had two things to tell her:

1) I just totally gave Seth Rollins my number

2) The cashier here was a faery.

You see, even though we label ourselves as "demon hunters" we actually hunt all sorts of things: werewolves, vampires, faerys, demons, or anything else supernatural that threatens the human world. Just I guess "demon hunter" just sums it all into one. Humans probably see it all as a demon, anyway. I finally reached Katelyn and nearly fell into her lap from running towards her so fast.

"Whoa girly! Calm down! And what are you doing? What took you so long?" Katelyn looked at me like I was crazy. I sat down and faced Katelyn.

"I gave Seth Rollins my number." Katelyn's eyes widened.

"You gave who your what?"

"I gave Seth Rollins, THE SETH ROLLINS, my number." Katelyn's jaw dropped, but she was smiling.

"Ooh. You go girl." I rolled my eyes, handing Katelyn the M&Ms and a drink.

"Katelyn! I can't do relationships! Remember?" Katelyn frowned as she took a drink of her Mountain Dew. "Speaking of which, the cashier dude at the concession stand is a faery. " She spit out her Mountain Dew.

"He wasn't dangerous, was he? What'd he look like?"

"No. He wasn't dangerous. He just gave me my food and Seth his drinks. He had reddish hair and he was probably 5'10. He also had green eyes, and uh, lots of freckles." I said, trying to remember what the heck the dude looked like.

"His named didn't happen to be Rolondo, did it?"

"I don't know what his name was! I didn't read the name tag." Katelyn was silent for a moment before she murmured "It was probably Rolondo."

"Probably, since you know every faery that's been banished." Katelyn looked over at me and nodded. Katelyn was a banished faery herself. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be alive, but it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive. She saved my life when I was young, so in return, I made her my Guardian. A Guardian is normally one of the supernatural beings who decide to protect you with their life. Plenty of hunters have them but I'm the only one who doesn't treat my Guardian as a slave.

"So, you and Seth, huh?" Katelyn raised an eyebrow. I smiled. I was about to reply when fireworks turned my attention towards the front of the arena. Cheers filled the air as Elimination Chamber started. The Brotherhood's theme song began as Cody and Goldust walked down the ramp.

"You know who I miss?" Katelyn asked.

"Who?" I asked, expecting a good answer.

"The Spirit Squad." I laughed really loud and people around us gave me a dirty look. 'Rybaxel' came out and the crowd kinda cheered, but not as much as they did for the Brotherhood. We continued watching the match. The Brootherhood won, and the next match began. We watched the matches mostly in silence, making a joke here and there. It wasn't until the Shield's theme started that I began to get excited. We were a couple of rows back, and I couldn't help but wonder if Seth would be looking for me. I know I'd be looking for him. The cheers started from behind me and Katelyn and we flipped around to watch them walk down the steps.

"By the way, Dean?" I said, Katelyn looked at me. "Totally not as threatening as he looks." Katelyn laughed this time. We watched as the Shield entered the ring. The fans went wild as the boys raised their hands. I couldn't get Seth's attention, but Dean saw me and nodded. Katelyn, being my terrible yet amazing wingman, got Deans attention and pointed towards Seth. I tried to stop her but Dean got the point and walked over to Seth. With a simple nudge and a nod in my direction, Seth and I made eye contact. I smiled and gave him a small wave, and he gave me that same goofy grin he did when we ran into each other. I wanted to keep staring but the room went dark.

"We're here." Said Bray Wyatt.

"Yay." Said Katelyn. The Wyatts' theme song is an amazing song, but my vote was on the Shield. The Wyatts entered the ring and before the bell rang they attacked each other. The referee didn't even look like he was trying to separate that, but could you blame him? They finally separated out to where the match could start. It was an amazing match, with Dean disappearing sometime through out it. The Shield unfortunately lost, with Seth being put through a table.

"Hope he's okay." Katelyn said with a glance towards me. I nodded. The rest of the Elimination Chamber was awesome, but Randy Orton won, with the help of the Wyatts and Kane, of course. But I had to admit, the part where Sheamus kicked the pod wall down was amazing!

"Not going to lie. That was awesome. Thanks for taking me to this." I said to Katelyn as we left.

"Hey girly. No problem." I went to give her a hug when something snapped inside my head. My vision suddenly went blurry and all the sounds were faded out.

"Katelyn? Katelyn!" I yelled, but I couldn't hear a reply. There was something inside pulling me towards a certain direction. I had no choice but to follow it.

"Katelyn? Something's wrong. Follow me!" And I took off.

**Seth's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Where the hell is Dean? Little shit." Roman said as we walked through the crowds of Elimination Chamber.

"I don't know, man. It doesn't seem like him to just take off like that." I said, trying to keep the same pace as Roman. It was a little challenging though. Roman was a big guy with long legs, and when he was mad, he walked fast.  
"DEAN?" Roman yelled. I looked around for signs of the guy, but found none.

"Maybe we should split up. Ya know, divide and conquer?" I suggested. Roman stopped and nodded.

"Good idea. You have your phone on you right?" I nodded. I grabbed it before we went looking for Dean.

"Good. Call or text me if you find him." Roman took off to the left so I went to the right. I checked behind every door and under every table, hoping to find Dean before Roman. If Roman found Dean, well, I wouldn't want to be Dean. My searching led me to some dark hallway. The feeling of it creeped me out, but I needed to find Dean. I wandered down the never ending hall when I heard a noise.

"Dean? Man, you better get your crap together. Roman's pissed and-" Something moved in the darkness and I flipped around to face it.

"Dean?" Before I could react, the black thing screamed and lunged at me. I yelled, but no one was around. It landed on me and clawed my chest. I swung my fist and it collided with something scaly.

"What the-!" It picked me up and threw me across the room. I yelled for help again, attempting to crawl away but the monster clawed my legs. My chest was sticky with blood, now I couldn't feel my leg. I thought about calling Roman but the thing circled around me, taunting me, the clicks of its claws filled my head.  
"No. No!" I was trying to crawl away again, but I knew I wasn't going to get far. It screamed again and I braced myself for the impact. It let out another scream, and I covered my head, trying to block out the terrifying scream. I couldn't do anything. My body was numb. It let out one more scream, and I knew what was coming. The clicks of claws came at me faster than I wanted.

Suddenly, I was being grabbed and pulled away.

"NOW!" The voice above me screamed. It was a human voice. A female voice I recognized. It was...

Haley. Haley was here. I looked up at her.

"Haley! No! You need to run!" She shook her head.

"Stay here!" Like I had much of an option. I watched in horror as Haley ran towards the monster. The monster let out another scream and ran towards Haley. It was going to kill her. She was going to die. The monster was picking up speed.

"Haley!" I screamed. And everything else seemed to happen in slow motion.  
Haley pulled a knife out of her boot and rolled underneath the monster, stabbing it as she went. The monster let out a scream, which was suddenly cut off by an arrow hitting its side. I looked over to see the blonde-haired girl Haley hung out with set down her bow and run towards the monster. The blonde tackled it, and Haley stabbed it again.

"Quick! Now!" Haley yelled, and the blonde girl stabbed the monster with a syringe filled with something. The monster went still. Haley and the girl quickly went to work to drawing something on the ground. It took them seconds to finish and they dragged the monster into whatever they drew. The girl began pouring gasoline everywhere as Haley began to chant. While she was still chanting, the girl set the monster on fire. I couldn't describe the screams that filled the air. But within moments, it was all over. It was like all evidence of the thing existing was erased. I went to move, but cried out as my body screamed in protest.

"Seth!" Haley screamed, and ran over to me. She cradled me in her arms, crying, and petting back my hair. My vision was blurry, but I tried to reach out and touch her face. But my entire body was numb. I couldn't speak. Haley's blurry faced filled my vision as she picked me up.

"Seth. I'm so sorry. Katelyn! We have to bring him back to the hotel. Seth. Poor Seth. I'm so sorry Seth. I'm so sorry."

Her voice was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**eh? EH?**

**Cant say I didn't tell you. Haha. Chapter four outta be interesting no?**

**-Tippy Toes, logging off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Some Mercy

**Heyo. Tippy Toes here. Here's chapter four ^.^  
Time for things to get... interesting.**

_ He was running. He didn't know what he was running from, but he was running. He was in a dark forest and he couldn't see. But he kept running.  
_

_ Running.  
_

_ Running.  
_

_ He had to keep running.  
_

_ His foot caught on a tree branch. He tripped and slid. It was muddy, wasn't it? He looked down at his chest. It was covered in something sticky. But not mud.  
_

_ Blood.  
_

_ He turned around, and the black thing was there.  
_

_ Clicking.  
_

_ Taunting.  
_

_ He cried out. The black thing lunged, but someone stopped it. Her voice echoed through his head.  
_

_ "Seth. I'm sorry."_

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Katelyn was driving at illegal speeds but I didn't care. Seth was sweating and kept murmuring things in his dream. I kept pushing his hair back and whispering "I'm sorry." But I doubt he could hear me.

"Almost there." Katelyn said. I nodded. I went back to focusing on Seth, praying he was okay. He kept shivering, twitching, moving. I was crying. A buzz broke my concentration. Another buzz. And another.

"Don't tell me that's a phone." Katelyn fumed. I carefully reached into Seth's pocket. I pulled out an iPhone with a cracked screen. On the top, 'Roman Reigns' was printed across the top. I sniffled.

"I can't ignore this." Katelyn sighed.

"Go ahead." I slide the answer key over.

"Seth, man. I found Dean. Where you-"

"This isn't Seth." I said, my voice cracking.

"What? Who is this? No, Dean, you can't talk to her! Yes, it's a her! What? Oh my god... I'm not asking her that! Ugh, fine! Are you the girl Seth was with earlier?" Katelyn glanced at me through the review mirror.

"Yes. But listen to me, Roman. Seth is in a lot of pain and a lot of danger. I can't explain over the phone, but I'll give you the hotel address. Don't speak of this to anyone." I sternly said. There was silence over the phone, before Roman answered.

"Okay. What's the address?" I gave it to him as we pulled in to the hotel. We hung up and Katelyn, opening the back passenger door, picked up Seth.

"I'm going to glamour us invisible." I nodded. I normally would oppose Katelyn using glamour but this was an emergency. She ran inside and I checked us into the hotel as quick as we could. I dashed upstairs quickly after Katelyn. We closed the door and laid Seth down on the bed. We quickly began cutting off his shirt, but we only cut the pants up to the middle of his thighs. I opened my backpack and got out medical supplies. While in the middle of cleaning his injuries, we heard a knock on the door.

"That's probably Roman and Dean." I said. Katelyn sighed and went to open the door.

"Don't panic." Katelyn muttered. Roman and Dean rushed in, and I watched their faces turn white.

"What the fuck." Dean whispered.

**Dean's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Seth looked terrible. He was sickly color, and he was panting. He had giant gashes running down his chest and legs. It made my stomach churn. I leaned down to get a better look, but the girl from before glared at me.

"Don't touch him. We're still cleaning him up." I stopped and glared back.p

"He's my best friend." I growled. Suddenly, some force made me back up and sit down. I looked back at the girl who was looking at the blonde. She shrugged.

"I don't need him causing trouble." The blonde walked back to Seth's body.

"Can we please get an explanation?" Roman, who was still standing, asked.

"Hey! How come he gets to stand?" I asked, nodding at Roman.

"He's listening." The blonde snarled.

"Guys. Please." Seth's girl whispered. She looked at me and I saw the sadness in her eyes. I quieted down.

"I'm Haley. That's Katelyn. I have a question before we start. How much do you believe in...paranormal things?" She asked. I glanced over at Roman, who was poker facing this like no other.

"Why?" Roman demanded. Haley sighed and looked at Katelyn.

"Katelyn. I think he's poisoned." Katelyn looked at me, then at Roman.

"In front of them?" She asked. Haley's eyes began to water, and Katelyn sighed.

"Well, if you didn't believe, you will now." She walked over to Seth's unmoving body and placed her hands about 5 inches above Seth's chest.

"What is she-"

"Shh." Haley cut me off. I continued to watch as Katelyn's hands began to glow. I looked over at Roman, who was still expressionless. Suddenly, tree branches sprouted out from under the bed.

"Seth!" I went to get up, but Roman stepped in front of me. One look for him and I was sitting back down. The tree branches wrapped around Seth's body. Katelyn opened her eyes and they were glowing green. It looked like she was whispering something. The tree branches suddenly started turning black. Katelyn kept murmuring for a while longer before she stopped. The moment she stopped chanting, the trees shriveled away. I looked down at Seth, and he looked so much better. His skin was back to its normal color, his breathing slowed back down to a normal pace. His cuts even looked better.

"Just as I thought. Your one of them." Roman said. I looked over at him.

"Wait. You mean you know about this?" Roman gave me a side glance.

"I'm Samoan. You always hear stories from the elders about stuff like this. I never seen it personally until now, but I always believed it happened somewhere out there." Roman walked over to Seth and leaned down beside Katelyn.

"He looks better. Thank you." Roman said to Katelyn, who nodding.

"It wasn't exactly for you though." She said, looking at Haley, who had a hand laid across Seth's forehead.

"His temperature's back to normal. I guess we can stitch him up now." She picked up the medical supplies and handed it to Katelyn. They pulled out assorted needles and threads and began to sew him up. I watched as they carefully stitched him up. Afterwards, they bandaged him up.

"Alright. I recommend you let him sleep it all off." Katelyn said, wiping her hands on her pants. Haley gently brushed Seth's face with her fingers one more time before she got up.

"So, you want to hear the story now?" Haley asked. I looked at Roman, who looked at me before nodding.

"Alright. Here's goes nothing." Haley said, and she began her story.

**AAAHHH HAVE YOU ALL WATCHED RAW TONIGHT.  
THE SHIELD  
SETH  
MY TEARS  
MSNDIDNWOWMSMDNDJCJEIJW  
This is going to make my story rather interesting...  
Stay tuned.  
This is gonna get good.**

**~Tippy Toes, logging off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth hurts Kinda

**Hellooooooooooo  
Welcome to Chapter Five :)  
Man, these last couple of Raws have just been...  
Man. I gotta catch up.  
Alrighty here it goes.**

**Seth's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I wasn't aware of where I was when I woke up. My body felt sluggish as I tried to lift up my head and look around. I was in a dim hotel room. I heard paper rustling, and slowly turned toward the sound. It was Haley, curled up in a chair, reading some book.

Haley.

Everything came to me in a rush. The monster. The screams. The claws. The blood. Haley and her friend fighting off whatever the hell that thing was. How did she know? How did she know where I was? What did she know about the monster? Well, she knew how to kill it. My thoughts floated back to when I first met Haley. She was so cute and innocent. There's was no way I'd ever guess she would be some kind of monster killer. I laid my hands on my face, trying to take it all in.

"Seth?" Haley whispered from the chair.

"Yeah?" I mumbled back.

"You're awake." I heard her get up from the chair. I uncovered my face to see that Haley brought me a cup of water. I took it and gulped it down. Man, water never tasted so amazing. I handed her the cup.

"Do you want more water or do you want to try and eat?" She asked, taking the cup.

"Eat." I whispered. She walked off and returned with some graham crackers. I stared at the graham crackers, disappointed.

"That's not even a meal." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah. I want to make sure you can actually eat. I'm not going to give you some large meal just so you can puke it up everywhere." I sighed and grabbed the graham crackers and began eating. She walked back over to her chair and continued reading, flipping back and forth through pages.

"So, want to tell me what's going on?" I asked. She stopped looking at her book to look at me.

"Well, after you were attacked, we brought you back here. Turns out the monster poisoned you in some way but Katelyn was able to fix that. We stitched you up and let you rest."

"How do you fix poison?" I asked. Haley sighed.

"Well, since you've seem to have your fair share of demons, I'm just going to give you the entire truth. I'm a hunter, Seth. It's the job I couldn't tell you about. There's a whole freaking legion of us running around out there, protecting humans from the unseen. I'm not entirely sure what attacked you last night, but it's gone now. You were bleeding everywhere and your body was slowly stiffening so I figured it was a poison of some sort. Katelyn, who by the way isn't human, healed you. And from there, you've been in the exact same spot since Dean and Roman left."

"How are they taking it? And where are Dean and Roman?"  
"They're down the hall. Roman took it okay, but Dean..." She shook her head and laughed. "Poor kid, probably doesn't know what the heck is going on." She got up and walked over to the bed.

"But what about you? How did you manage to find run into that thing?" I told her my story. She thought about it for a minute before she went and grabbed her book.

"Did it look like this?" She showed me a picture. The creature had a lupine look to it, but it was more scaly than furry. You could see its bones through the skin. And the feet of course had huge, deadly claws. But I wasn't sure if this was the months that attacked me last night.

"I'm not sure. It was dark, and I was more focused on living than on what the monster looked I like." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Typical human." The girl I assumed was Kateyln retorted. She was sitting on the other bed. I didn't even realize she was there. I shot a dark look her way and she smiled.

"Katelyn. Don't start. Anyway, Seth, do you want me to let Roman and Dean know you're awake? They were pretty worried about you last night." I nodded at Haley.

"Alright. I'll just go get them. You two, behave." She pointed at Katelyn as she left. Katelyn waved back. As soon as Haley left, she faced me.

"Alrighty, pretty boy. Can you sit up?" I propped myself up before I sat completely up. I raised an eyebrow at Katelyn,who jumped off the bed.

"Okay. Can you stand?" I threw the covers off and...

"What did you do to my pants?" I shouted. Katelyn laughed.

"Well, you see that nice pretty bandage wrapped around your leg? To be able to do that, it was cut 'em or take them off completely. We went with the easier route."

"These were my good pants too." I muttered.

"They obviously weren't that good since the monster ripped right through them. Now stand up." I sighed and carefully eased myself into a standing position.

"How does your leg feel?" She asked. I took a couple steps.

"Huh. It feels great." Katelyn smiled.

"That's good. Let's take off the bandage and get a good look at it." She nodded at the bed, and I sat down. At this time, Haley, followed by Dean and Roman, walked in.

"Oh! Are you taking off the bandage?" She bounced over to Katelyn, who was watching me unravel my bandage.

"Yeah. He was able to walk around just fine so..."

"Whoa." Dean whispered. I could see why. The cut was gone. There wasn't a scar or anything. Just skin. I ran a hand down my leg, amazed.

"Kateyn, you are gold." Haley said, and Katelyn beamed.

"Hey, man. How ya feeling?" Roman walked over to me and sat.

"Well, I figured I was going to be worse. Is my chest...?" Haley and Katelyn looked at each other and shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." They both got up and helped me unravel the bandage around my shoulder, which was completely healed.

"So, it's Katelyn like a witch or something?" Dean blurted out. Katelyn gave Dean an evil look.

"No, the witch would be my mother. Katelyn's a faery, with an 'e' mind you." Haley said.

"There's a difference?" He asked.

"Yes. Fairies, with an i, are actually more like piskies, you know like Tinkerbell, with their small little wands and their magic. Faery's are more human and have glamour, not magic." Katelyn said, still glaring at Dean. I shook my head.

"This is all insane. How did you do... How even..." I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "You know what, thanks for your help, but we have a Raw to get to." I jumped up. Haley frowned. I made my way towards the door, unsure if Roman or Dean were following. I suddenly stopped walking.

"Not so fast, pretty boy." Katelyn said. "Just a friendly reminder that you're wearing nothing put ripped up trousers. Would you like some clothes?"

"Did you just stop me?" I asked.

"She did the same thing to me yesterday." Dean chimed in. I sighed.

"Fine. Real clothes it is." I felt some kind of pressure lift off me. I assumed it was the glamour. I turned and grabbed the clothes Haley was holding out for me. I went straight into the bathroom and got dressed as quickly as I could. I didn't know why I was in such a rotten mood. I guess I just wanted out of this stupid madness and return life back to normal. When I finished, I walked back into the room to find everyone watching me.

"You ready?" Roman asked, and I nodded. The three of us made our way to the door. I stopped, and turned towards Haley.

"Stay safe." I whispered. Haley smiled and shook her head.

"No such thing as safe when you're me." I nodded, and made my leave. It sucked that those were my last words to Haley, but I couldn't deal with this. I followed the boys down the hall, where they grabbed all their things and we left. I made sure not to look back at the hotel as we drove away. As we made our way to Raw, there was only one thought in my mind.

Man. I missed her already.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The two girls stood in the hotel room. One cross legged on the floor,the other standing by the window. They were silent, which was a weird feeling, considering silence wasn't a normal thing for the two of them. In a silent agreement, the two of them began to clean the room and pack all their things. They made their way into the car, with bloodstains all over the backseat. Finally, one of them spoke.  
"Haley. You know darn good and well this isn't the last time we'll be seeing them. Demons on that level definitely don't just attack people. Someone sent that after him. He's dumb to think he can just walk away, no offense." Haley sighed.  
"I know. But who would send a freaking demon after him?"  
"I don't know, but I'm starting to think they're might be more to WWE than meets the eye." Katelyn stated.  
"Well, let's go home. I'm sure Mom is going to love to hear about this." Katelyn nodded, and the two girls drove on..._

_Not knowing the real adventure has yet to begin._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**HEEEEY.  
I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!  
Sorry it was a little dull. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will pick up again.  
And just a friendly reminder, when school starts back up again, I wouldn't expect as much updates as there is now, but still expect updates.  
Idk they might be as frequent as they are now.  
It's not like I have a life or anything.  
Cuz I don't  
ANYYYWAYYYY, I hope you all are enjoying the story!  
Thank you for reading!**

**~Tippy Toes, logging off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ditchin'

A**lrightyyyy Chapter Six.**

**By the way, I've only posted this story like, three days ago and it already has over 200 views.**

**I hope that's a good thing.**

**ANYWAY, LETS GET TO THE CHAPTAAAAAA**

~ ONE WEEK LATER ~

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stared down my phone. But it sat there like it always does. Not lighting up to let me know I have a message. Not ringing to let me know someone's calling me. Nothing.

"Haley, dear. You're not Katelyn. You can't move things with your mind." Mom joked.

"She's not trying to move it. She's trying to make a certain someone communicate with her." Katelyn shouted from the living room.

"Katelyn, do you really have to shout? The living room and kitchen are connected for crying out loud." Mom asked. Katelyn muttered an apology and went back to watching T.V..

"It's just weird that he has made no effort to call or text or email!" I fumed.

"You didn't even give him your email." Katelyn said, walking over to the bar (not an actual bar. It's a table thingy.) I groaned and put my head down on the table.

"At least I know he's okay. Thank you Raw and Smackdown." I muttered. Katelyn patted my head.

"Well, on the bright side, Raw is on tonight, so you can see him again." Mom said. I sat up and gave her a dirty look. Mom is where I got most my looks. We both had brown hair, but mine was long and straight while hers was short and curly. We were almost the same height (somewhere between 5'0 and 5'4 was our range), but there was one thing that Mom and me had exactly in common: our personalities. We both had a quick mind and a sharp tongue, but we knew our boundaries. We normally don't dive head first into danger unless needed.

"I don't think your helping things." Katelyn stated to Mom. "Besides, I guess is he was in any trouble, he would definitely call. Based on the match they had with the Wyatts last week, it looks like they're doing fine." Katelyn was absent-mindedly playing with her hair. I glanced at the clock. Six o'clock. We still had another hour before Raw started.

"Alright. Let's get back to this stupid demon." I said, pulling my book towards me. "So this demon can only be summoned?" I asked Mom, who nodded. Mom wasn't a hunter, but she knew plenty about demons. I called her and asked her to come down the moment me and Katelyn got home. Mom didn't really approve of the whole situation, but helped anyway.

"Not only that, but someone powerful has to be able to summon it. This isn't your average demon. Summoning a demon like this takes skill and time, and probably a little but of blood." Mom said, studying the picture. Katelyn scrunched up her face.

"Humans are unnatural. So, who do you think would be able to conjure up something like this?" Mom shrugged.

"And why would they go after Seth?" I asked. Mom once again shrugged.

"Completely unsure. I don't watch this show enough to see who I would label as 'demon summoners'".

"Even if you did, I doubt you could 'see' who summoned demons." Katelyn muttered. We all sighed in unison. We continued studying until Raw started, but even then, we kept studying and trying to come up with conclusions as to who and why. Nothing really seemed to connect though. We finally decided to take a break and order pizza.

"Hey. Shield's on." Mom stated. I couldn't have ran to the couch any faster.

"They're facing the Wyatts, right?" Katelyn asked, coming in and sitting down beside me.

"Yeah." I whispered, intently watching the screen. Katelyn and Mom were talking back and forth but I wasn't paying attention. I watched Seth walk down to the ring, looking the same he did a week ago.

"Little shit." I muttered, and Katelyn snorted. We continued watching the match, mostly in silence because I wasn't talking. The Wyatts were pretty much were handing the Shields' butts them on a silver platter.

"Wow. This match is just..." But that's all I heard. I lost all feeling to my body. The sounds changed from Katelyn and Mom to a cheering crowd. I couldn't see my body, but I was in the middle of the ring. In a blink of an eye, I was there.

I was at the arena, watching the Shield. But they couldn't see me. I was nothing, but I was there. I watched as Seth crawled over to Roman, who jumped off the apron to go get Dean. There was no one for Seth to tag in. I could see the hurt on Seth's face as he was attacked by Rowan. I wanted to speak but it felt as if I could barely breathe. I continued watching, right in the center of the ring. Something caught my attention in the corner my eye. Luke Harper was in the corner, chanting. My attention was directed back to Seth, and I saw something change in his eyes. Something dark.

No. I thought. There's no way. The Shield got back to the ring where Seth tagged Dean in. Immediately, it seemed as if Dean couldn't hold his own. I watched them fight. They were so close I could touch them. Rowan continued beating up Dean until Dean finally got an opening and broke away. He crawled towards Seth, who dropped off the ring.

No! I wanted to scream. I looked back at the Wyatts. Bray was the one chanting now, but it wasn't noticeable unless you knew what you were looking for. I turned back to Seth as he walked away. He looked dazed. Roman chased after him, but Seth just yelled at him. Roman went back to help Dean, but the two of them couldn't fight off the Wyatts, no matter how hard they tried. In the end, they were defeated, with Seth watching it all on the ramp. He clutched his head, whispering something. He walked away, leaving his partners out in the ring.

And I was back in my living room floor, gasping for air. Katelyn and Mom hovered over me, saying my name over and over again.

"Guys?" I managed to choke out.

"Haley? Oh my god, you're okay. Katelyn, get her some water." Katelyn nodded and disappeared out of my view. She quickly came back with a cup of water. I sat up and sipped it down, taking deep breaths in between drinks.

"The Wyatts." I said after a while. I got a strange look from both Mom and Katelyn.

"The Wyatts? What about them? What does that have to do with anything?" Katelyn asked. I shook my head.

"I was in the ring. Luke started chanting after Roman went to help Dean and something in Seth changed. He became...darker. Then when Dean went to tag Seth, Bray was chanting and Seth's eyes..." I whispered.

"So you're saying that you just had an out of body experience that took you to the WWE arena?" Mom demanded.

"And that Seth is under the Wyatts control. And that means..." I didn't have to say it. They understood. The Wyatts were the ones summoning demons.

"And here I was thinking this show was scripted." Katelyn muttered.

"Unless there's some other reason behind it." Mom whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" I exclaimed.

"Well, there could be lots of reasons, but..." Mom shook her head.

"Go on." I whispered.

"What if it has something do you with... Well, you?" She looked right at me when she said that. I felt my heart pick up.

"What? Why me?" I panicked.

"The Shield vs The Wyatts have been an ongoing thing for a while now, right?" I nodded. "Well, for them to just take over Seth like that, they're had to be some kind of spells set on his mind already. When you get a hold on someone's mind like that, you can really access anything: thoughts, memories, emotions. So, if Bray knew that he set a demon after Seth, and that demon was killed off, all he had to do was look into Seth's memories to see that it was you two. Therefore, he's trying to lure you guys out by more or less controlling Seth." Mom finished. Me and Katelyn were silent for a while before I said,

"Well, he did a hella good job because I'm not letting Seth be controlled." I went to get up. Mom stopped me.

"No, Haley! That's exactly what Bray wants."

"So you want me to sit here and let Seth practically be possessed?" I shouted.

"No it's just-"

My phone started to ring. The three of us couldn't have gotten up faster. We ran over to the bar and I picked up my phone.

Call from: Unknown number

"Hello?" I answered. Katelyn mouthed 'Who is it?'

"Haley? Something's terribly wrong." Roman's voice quaked.

"Uh, no joke. Where's Seth?" I asked. I mouthed back 'Roman'.

"I have no idea. Me and Dean have been searching everywhere and they're all saying he left and-"

"Alright. Roman? Calm down." I heard him take a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay. I'm good." I sighed with partial relief.

"Good. Now start from the beginning. I need to hear everything."

**Roman's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I couldn't tell you how glad I was when Haley immediately picked up her phone. It was hard trying to keep everything, especially Dean, under control. The fact that Haley wasn't slacking off was rather nice.

"Well, we had a match with-"

"I know. The Wyatts. Skip the match, what happened afterwards?"

"Well, like you know, Seth took off. I mean, he was gone. People said they saw him leave the parking lot, but who knows?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Aah. I see. Roman, I have to tell you something, but I need you to do me a favor first. Am I on speaker?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Dean replied for me.

"Alright, Roman? Get a good grip on Dean." I looked at Dean, who stared at the phone.

"Um, why?" I asked. Haley sighed.

"Trust me. Just grab his arm or something." I grabbed Dean's wrist, which he frowned at.

"Alright. Got 'em."

"Okay. It's the Wyatts." Haley said. Me and Dean shared a confused glance.

"Okay? What about the Wyatts?"

"They're the ones who summoned that demon after Seth." The moment Haley said that, I understood why she wanted me to have a good grip on Dean. Because he lost it.

"THE WYATTS? ITS THOSE ASSHOLES THAT DID THAT TO SETH, HUH? I'LL SHOW THOSE MOTHER-" He was yelling at the top of his lungs, trying to free himself from my grip.

"Dean!" Me and Haley yelled at the same time.

"Look, we're definitely not going to sit around and let the Wyatts get away with this, but you have to keep your cool. We're going to pack up and head your way. There's more I have to tell you, but not over the phone. While your waiting for us to get up there, try to get ahold of Seth. If you do get ahold of him, don't tell him anything. Just act normal, like nothing ever happened." Haley said.

"Um. Okay. I'll see what I can do." I said, still struggling to keep Dean in my grip.

"Alright. One more thing before I go."

"Yeah?"

"Don't let each other out of one another's sight." And then she hung up.

**I kinda feel like the ending sucked. Oh well, you get the hint.**

**I can't wait for Smackdown. I hear the Shield have a nice segment during the show.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading my story.**

**Feel free to write a review.**

**You rock.**

**I like turtles.**

**I'm going to bed now.**

**~Tippy Toes, logging off.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Us hunting Wyatts

**D****oes anyone even read these?**

** Oh well. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

** Part One, I decided halfway through writing this chapter.**

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After I hung up, I realized I never told him where I was meeting him at. After a quick call, we got all the details straight and me, Mom, and Katelyn packed up and headed Romans and Deans way. A couple hours later, we were parked in front of the arena where they filmed Smackdown.

"So what's the game plan again?" Katelyn asked from the backseat.

"Find Seth, get him back under his own control, beat up Wyatts, leave." I said. Mom gave me a dirty look.

"Currently, it's to meet up with Dean and Roman." Mom said. Me and Katelyn gave her the whole "who's who" talk on the way here that way she wasn't calling people the wrong name. We all got out of the car and started to head inside. We were immediately stopped by security. We luckily prepared for this though.

"Excuse me, miss. I need a reason to let you in." I smiled at the security guard.

"We're reporters, sir. Just here to interview some Superstars." The three of us whipped out little I.D. cards me and Katelyn printed oh so long ago. The security guard nodded, and we continued walking in. I pulled out my phone and called Roman.

"We're in. Where you at?"

"More towards the locker rooms. Just keep walking. I'm sure we'll find each other." I hung up and we kept moving.

"Locker rooms, huh? Let's just wander around until we find it." Mom mumbled.

"Perk up, Mom! We're having an adven-" I stopped, which caused Katelyn and Mom to run into me.

"Haley! What are you..." Katelyn started, but stopped. Standing in front of us, about 20 yards away, was Seth Rollins. He was just sitting on a table. His face was blank, like he was zoned out. I couldn't tell if he was really Seth or possessed Seth.

"Hey! That's-" Mom yelled before me and Katelyn pulled her behind some crates. Thankfully, Seth didn't notice. I faced Mom.

"Mom! Are you trying to blow our cover?" I whispered. Mom looked confused.

"Wait. Isn't that Dean?" Me and Katelyn both smacked our forehead.

"No! Ugh, Mom, we had this discussion. That's Seth."

"Oh. Well good thing he didn't notice." Mom whispered.

"Uh-oh." Katelyn said. I froze.

"He's not coming this way, is he?" I whispered. Katelyn shook her head.

"No. He's gone." I flipped around to look, and sure enough, Seth wasn't there. I sighed.

"Let's just go find Roman, alright?" We all agreed and went back to looking for Roman, but keeping our eyes and ears out for Seth. We finally stumbled upon Dean and Roman.

"Took you guys long enough." Roman ran a hand through his hair as he looked at us.

"Sorry. We ran into Seth." Mom said. Both Roman's and Dean's head shot up.

"Way to drop that on 'em." Katelyn muttered loud enough for me and Mom to hear. Mom, once again, was giving us confused looks.

"Seth? Is he okay? Did he say anything?" Dean questioned. I held up my hand.

"We didn't talk to him." Dean went to protest but I stopped him. "Before you jump to conclusions, there's a reason. The Wyatts have Seth's mind in their possession. They can access his memories. Last thing we need is for the Wyatts to know we're here." Katelyn snorted behind me.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You just said 'We're here' and you know, that's the Wyatts thing before they enter the-"

"Katelyn! Not relevant." I muttered.

"It's kinda relevant." Katelyn retorted.

"So what's the plan?" Roman snapped.

"Well boys, We're hunting Wyatts."

**Katelyn's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Man, you should've seen the look on the boys' face when Haley told them we were tracking down the Wyatts. You'd think we told them we were also ghosts.

"And like, kill them?" Dean gulped.

"No. We can't kill them. That's too obvious. They are kinda famous. But if they weren't..." I joked. Dean slowly glanced at me before quickly looking back at Haley, who was trying her best not to smile. She's the only one who ever got my humor.

"We aren't killing anyone. It's more like a 'track them down to find Seth' kinda ordeal. But before we get started, Katelyn?" Haley turned towards me and nodded. I reached into my bag I was carrying and pulled out two necklaces.

"You're giving us jewelry?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. Haley and I sighed.

"No. They're protection amulets. That way you don't get possessed." I said, handing one to Roman and one to Dean. They gave each other a look before putting the amulet on.

"No need to be embarrassed. Everyone here's wearing one." Haley said, before reaching into her bag and pulling out two blades.

"Whoa! I thought you said we weren't killing anyone?" Dean exclaimed, taking a step back.

"We aren't. But if something besides a human attacks you, you're going to need this." Haley held out the knife hilt to Dean. He looked back and forth between me and Haley.

"Hey. You don't have to take it. It's just better safe than sorry." I added, trying to make Dean feel better about the whole situation. He looked at me a little longer before slowly grabbing the knife. Roman grabbed the other and stuck it in one of his cargo pant pockets, since the two of them were oddly in their wrestling gear. I decided not to question things concerning humans.

"Alright. While Mom, um whose name is Wendy for future reference, cooks us up a tracking spell, me and Kate are going to show you guys how to properly kill a demon." Haley smiled.

Man. They're facial expressions get better and better.

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You would think teaching two wrestlers how to stab something would be easy. I can tell you, it's not.

"No, Roman. You wouldn't want to stab it there. You know how easily the demon could gouge your eyes out?" Katelyn said, pulling Romans knife out of the dummy. Dean, surprisingly, was doing better than Roman. We brought multiple dummies for the two of them to practice on. Katelyn was helping Roman and I decided to help Dean, mostly because I believed he was intimidated by Katelyn.

"How much longer before Smackdown?" I asked. Dean stood up beside me.

"Not sure. What time is it?" I checked my phone.

"About ten." Dean nodded.

"So about... Nine hours?" I nodded.

"So we're just going to go out and hunt them in broad daylight?" Roman asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. We'll have to wait until after Smackdown to begin." I sighed, not really wanting Seth to be controlled during Smackdown. But I really didn't have a choice. Maybe they'd leave him alone during Smackdown.

"But until then, you guys have some serious training to do." Katelyn said. Roman and Dean sighed as we began to practice again.

**Unknown P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_I couldn't help but laugh. This plan was working perfectly. The stupid two-toned kid had dragged the girl I needed right to my front step. I knew he would. He had a charm most people couldn't resist, let alone the love-struck demon hunter. She had killed my most favorite demon, and I was going to make sure she would pay. _

_ That is, until I learned who she was._

_ Now that I knew she was important, I had to keep her for myself. Wouldn't King August be tickled to know I had his daughter? All these years, I've wanted to get back at the hierarchy. Here was my chance. The girl was gathering a team of people, but that's alright. The buzzards are hungry anyway. _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A****aaaaaaannnd there's chapter seven Part one. **

**I'll probably post the rest of it tomorrow, but I make no promises. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter. **

**Thank you for reading the chapter. **

**You rock. **

**Feel free to write a review (actually, I'd prefer it. Idk if anyone likes where my stories heading or if there's something wrong with it) (but hey, you don't have to write a review) (I'd just like it if you did) **

**Aaannd I hope Smackdown's pretty good, but no promises. Hahaha. **

**~Tippy Toes, logging off.**


	8. Chap 7 Part Two: Wyatts hunting Us

**Chapter Seven.**

** Part TWOOOOOOOO **

**Friendly warning. The P.O.V. Is going to change a lot.**

**Haley's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hiding backstage is a lot harder than I thought. We managed, though. Roman and Dean left to go get ready for their segment on Smackdown. Me, Katelyn and Mom were hiding out in where Roman said they used to cut promos. Thankfully, no one happened to hang out back here. Mom was quietly straightening small details in her spell while me and Katelyn were just hanging out.

"Do you think Seth will be... Well, Seth during their segment tonight?" Katelyn asked.

"I hope so." I muttered. "I just can't figure it out, though. Why Seth? Why did the Wyatts intentionally go after Seth?"

"Who knows? Maybe they just chose Seth randomly. They're might not be a reason behind it." Annoyed, I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"But the real question is, when did they out these holds on Seth?" Mom suddenly asked. Me and Katelyn looked at each other. It was a good question.

"Maybe we can ask the Wyatts when we track them down." Katelyn growled, a familiar evil glowing in her eyes.

"Well, get ready to confront them, because the spells completed." Mom said. Me and Katelyn both turned to look at her. She had a map laid out, and we watched as she poured her 'spell' onto it. She set the map on fire and it burned down to the town of Detroit. We watched it burn down to a specific address... Well it burned down to two. One was the arena we were in. The other was across town.

"I have a feeling they're expecting us." Mom whispered. Katelyn and I shared another glance.

"Well, we'll just gear up and take extra precautions. What could go wrong?" Katelyn said.

Little did she know.

**Dean's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I paced back and forth, flexing my hand. Roman sat on the table, puckering out his lips. I couldn't help it. I had to move.

"I sure hope Haley knows what she's doing." I muttered. Roman gave me a weird look.

"This girl just spent the last what, seven hours, training us on how to properly kill demons? And you're questioning her now?" I sighed.

"Man. I don't know what to think. I just-" Roman suddenly slapped my arm. I gave him a dirty look.

"What the heck was that-" Roman jerked his head to the right, I turned to look, and Seth was heading our way. I immediately shut up.

"Hey guys." Seth said, walking up to us.

"Hi." I murmured.

"Hey." Roman nodded. We went silent.

"You guys okay?" Seth asked. Me and Roman nodded. And we all went silent again. Man, this was awkward. I didn't even know if I was talking to the actual Seth or not. Seth sighed.

"Guys, I know I've been kinda...out of it these last couple days. I can't explain why I've been acting the way I have... It's just..." He ran a hand through his hand. I think I was talking to the real Seth. But I still couldn't tell him anything. Last thing I needed was the Wyatts knowing what we were up to. But I had to do something. I couldn't let Seth know there was something wrong with him. I held out my fist.

"Hey man, it's alright. We all go through crap sometimes. We're still the Shield, yeah?" Seth smiled and touched his fist to mine. Roman got up and put his fist in.

"Believe in the Shield." Roman smirked. I couldn't help but smile then. It was like old times.

"Alright. I guess you two better go and get ready for the segment. I'll catch up later." Me and Roman nodded and headed out to the ring.

"Here goes nothing." Roman muttered. Our theme music hit, and the cheers began.

**Katelyn's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Shield's theme music started was what jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. Shield's up." I said. Haley and her mom both looked up. Haley nodded before she went back to looking at her phone.

"The second address leads to an an abandoned warehouse. Is that where The Wyatts are?" I asked. I shrugged. But Wendy shook her head.

"That's where some of them are. One or two of them have to be here or this address wouldn't have appeared." Mom said. My eyes widened. I felt my Guardian senses pick up a little. I could suddenly hear and see everything a bit better than I normally could.

"Well." Haley pulled a knife out of her boot, inspected it, and tucked it back in. "Good thing I come prepared." I smiled. Dean started talking on the TV screen, and all our attention suddenly turned to it. But...

"Something's not right." I said, sitting up. I couldn't place my finger on it, but something was wrong. I could feel it.

"Well, before we jump to conclusions, let's see what happens, yeah?" Haley said. I nodded as my hearing honed into the TV.

**Unknown P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ I watched as Reigns and Ambrose walked into the ring. Poor boys, they weren't sure about Seth. Seth felt it too. He felt rejected by his friends. _

_ Good. _

_ Easier to control him. I watched as Ambrose began to speak, asking Rollins to give an explanation. A story. Something. I laughed. What an interesting bunch. _

_ Who would've thought that they would've been so useful? Ambrose kept talking. Rollins would be out soon._

_ "Brother. Everything is ready." A voice said behind me. I smiled. _

_ "Go meet up with your other brother. I will be there shortly." I heard him leave. This night is too perfect. I turned my attention back to the screen in front of me. _

_ Rollins was now in the ring. Here was my chance. I slowly took control. I took his anger and carefully channeled it towards Dean. I had to channel it slowly. I didn't want Rollins to notice. It was working. He was slowly getting angrier. I just had to raise it enough to where he would snap. _

_ A little more._

_ Dean was getting in Seth's face. _

_ A little more._

_ Dean pushed Seth. _

_ I pushed a little more. _

_ And there. He snapped._

**Roman's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I felt weird standing in between Seth and Dean. I felt as if there was some kind of tension between the two, which was weird, considering it wasn't there before. I watched the two bicker back and forth. Dean pushed Seth, like he was suppose to. I pushed Dean back, like I was supposed to. I looked back at Seth, but something in Seth's eyes changed, slowly, but then all at once.

It wasn't the same Seth.

Wait.

He wasn't the same Seth.

Uh-oh.

I was about to maybe step in and say something when suddenly, Seth hit Dean. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"That felt great!" Seth yelled to the crowd. I looked at Dean. I saw the gears turning through his eyes. He got up, rubbing his jaw. Seth faced back towards us. He still had that look in his eyes. This evil, taunting look.

I knew it then. He was under the Wyatts control. But did Dean know? Seth kept talking, but I was more focused on trying to somehow tell Dean this wasn't Seth. In the middle of Seth's sentence, Dean hit Seth back.

I was failing.

I stepped in between Seth and Dean, hoping to prevent them from killing one another. I pushed Dean away from Seth and whispered "Wyatts" loud enough for only Dean to hear. He looked at me with wide eyes. I looked back and Seth, and the look in his eyes were gone. He looked... Well, normal. Like he was the old Seth. I sighed. This was getting tiring fast.

"Never mind." I whispered again. Seth looked back and forth between me and Dean, like he didn't understand. He didn't, of course, but I couldn't let him know that. I prayed he would just keep going with the script.

"Are we done here? Or are we done?" Seth asked. Hallelujah, he went with the script. He held out his fist. I looked over at Dean before touching my fist with Seth's. Dean looked at me before added his fists to ours. The crowd cheered, but I couldn't help but pray that Haley was watching.

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

What the heck just happened. Me, Katelyn and Mom all had the same facial expression.

"What..." Katelyn sputtered. I shrugged, glad I wasn't the only one confused. I wasn't sure what was happening with the Shield. One moment they were hitting each other, the next they were fine. I sighed. This whole situation got more and more confusing the deeper we got into it.

"Haley!" A voice suddenly called. I looked to see all three members of the Shield running towards me. Seth's eyes widened as he saw me, but we had no time to catch up. Dean and Roman both looked panicked. They were talking but they were talking at the same time so I couldn't understand them. I held up my hand.

"Um. Hi guys. Hey Seth! Took your advice and decided to go to a Live Show!" I smiled. Seth looked totally lost, but that's exactly where I wanted him.

"Haley. We need to talk." Roman demanded. Jeez, he sounded pissed.

"Really? Now?" Katelyn butted in, raising an eyebrow and looking at Seth.

"Yes. Now." Dean growled. We all looked at each other, except for Seth, who looked totally lost.

"Some please explain what's going on. Why are you guys here?" Seth finally asked.

"We can't tell you, for the last time." Roman sighed.

"Might as well. You already brought Seth here." Mom suddenly said. She had a point. Seth was already here, so the Wyatts probably knew I was here.

"What is going on?" Seth yelled.

"I'll tell you on the way there." I muttered, turning and walking towards an exit. Thankfully, everyone followed.

"Wait. What? Where are we going?" Seth asked.

"To the Wyatts." I said. Seth grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. His big brown eyes were full on confusion. I found myself staring into those eyes.

"Why are we going after the Wyatts. What's going on?" He whispered. I sighed And looked away before my knees completely turned into jello.

"I promise I'll explain on the way there. C'mon guys. Let's go."

**Katelyn's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We all piled into the car. Haley, Wendy, and I in the front, the three Shield members in the back. It was definitely crowded, but no one complained. Haley was the first to speak, naturally.

"Alright, Seth. Here's what's going on. We think the Wyatts had something to do with the demon that went after you. We're tracking them down to try and protect you." She totally left out the mind control part. He probably didn't need to know anyways. I looked in the review mirror to see how Seth was taking it.

Boy, did he look scared. Yeah, he definitely didn't need to know the mind control part. He didn't say anything though, probably trying to let everything sink in. The ride to the abandoned warehouse was a silent one. We pulled into the empty parking lot. We all sat there for a moment, staring at the giant building. It was probably around eleven so of course it's dark and creepy as hell.

"Here we go." Haley said, opening her door. We all piled out and quietly walked to the warehouse. Haley found a door and tried it. It was unlocked. She looked back at all of us and nodded. One by one, we all walked into the warehouse, which looked much bigger on the inside than it did the out.

Suddenly, my Guardian senses were on fire. I grabbed Haley but not before a flash of light filled the building. I felt by body slowly go numb as I lost my grip on Haley. I suddenly had the urge to curl up and sleep. I couldn't fight the feeling as I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off.

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shit.

Of course Bray Wyatt would have a faery with him. And of course, we would make everyone anti-possession amulets but nothing against glamour. I gently laid Katelyn on the floor once her death grip on me loosened. I looked at Roman and Dean. They were asleep too.

Figures.

Why would Bray make this a fair fight? At this moment, I was glad I had the Sight. Since the Sight made me immune to glamour, I of course stayed awake. I looked back at the sleeping bodies.

Wait.

Where was Seth?

And Mom?

I peered through the darkness, but didn't see either of them. Did they both get away? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Hello, Haley. We've been expecting you."


	9. Chapter 8: Battleground

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER EIGHT! **

**My entire inspiration for this chapter was the song "A Fool's Dance" by Phillip Phillips.**

** Just the whole song seemed to fit the chapter.**

** So enjoy the chapter.**

** Warning: This chapter also switches point of view a lot. **

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I pulled my knife out of my boot. If the Wyatts want a fight, they'll get one. I wish my freaking eyes would adjust to the dark. I was rapidly blinking and the fact that I couldn't see a single Wyatt freaked me out a little. I kept my breathing pattern as normal as I possibly could. I didn't need them to know I was freaking out.

"Silly, silly girl. Did you really think you could just storm in here? You should've known." Bray suddenly stepped out of the darkness. He nodded, looking behind me. I didn't look, in case it was a trap, but I heard something being drug away.

My friends.

Bray just wanted it to be me and him. His eyes glided back to mine, and he smiled.

"Ah, just me and you. That's how it should be." I froze. He began pacing around me, laughing. He was close enough, that if I timed it just right, I could end this easily.

"We would make good rulers, me and you." I flipped around to face him.

"No. It can't be you. You can't have the-" He covered my mouth. I attempted to push him away put only winded up letting him pull me closer.

"No, dear Princess," I flinched at that. "It is not me who has the Sight. But I'm sure King August would be willing to make a deal for his dear daughters life, wouldn't you think?" This was infuriating.

"Not if I did something about it." I growled. Bray laughed and shoved me to the ground. I caught myself and quickly went back to facing him.

"You're entertaining. Entertain me some more." Bray cackled, stepping back into the darkness.

"What? Entertain you?" I called out. I went to move forward but someone grabbed me and shoved me once again to the ground. I fell, but rebounded quickly. I sprung up, knife raised, ready to fight whoever was attacking me. But the sight of my attacker made my heart stop.

My attacker was none other than Seth himself.

**Katelyn's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The annoying thing about 'dreamstate' is that anything could happen. It was a dream for crying out loud. Of course, Bray Wyatt would have someone who could pull off the dreamstate trance. But that's not even the worse part.

Dreamstate is literally the hardest trance to break free from, and I'm pretty sure I was the only one who had any experience in this. The super annoying part of dreamstate is that each dream is different, so you have to figure out a new way to break out each time you enter one.

Bottom line: Dreamstate is annoying. Make sure you never get stuck in one.

I pushed myself off the floor and decided to take a look around. It was nothing but white. An endless world. This might take me years or seconds to bust out off. I dusted myself off and glamoured myself my good ole bow and arrow. I was ready to fight whatever came at me. I took a simple step forward before someone spoke.

"Kataliayn of the Summer Court." The voice called. I stopped and narrowed my eyes.

"If you're going to call me out, the least you could do is call me by my proper name. I haven't been Kataliayn in years."

"Katelyn, Guardian of the Sight." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's better. Now how I can help you, oh mysterious voice?" A person suddenly materialized in front of me. I took a step back. She had a long dark dress on, with long sleeves and a ridiculously long train. A veil hid her face.

"Who are you?" She raised a gloved hand.

"Fight." She whispered, closing her hands. I heard them before I saw them. I slowly turned to face the sound. Thousands of tiny, faceless, black creatures began to circle me. It was suddenly more black than it was white. They began nipping at my skin. It took everything in me not to scream.

These creatures were the Creatures of the Forgotten. The ones that would've ate me alive if I had never became a Guardian. These were creatures of death, and I had to fight them off. They began to close in, and I couldn't help but scream then. I tried glamouring some kind of protection around me, but they just kept coming.

Curse these stupid creatures.

**Dean's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Waking up was like trying to move through molasses. Freaking slow and impossible as hell, but I managed. I rubbed my face, trying to gather my surroundings. I sat up, looking around, and found Roman laying beside me. He was facing away from me. I reached over and shook his arm.

"Roman. Wake up!" I whispered, but it wasn't doing the trick. I carefully scooted myself over to where I could reach him better. I carefully reached around him and smacked his forehead.

"Dean? What the hell?" Haha. That worked. What I wasn't expecting though was him to suddenly sit up, pushing me aside. He jumped up though, suddenly looking around. I heard a sound coming from the corner. I turned to look, and saw Katelyn curled into a fetal position, whispering something over and over again. Something about creatures? I crawled over to Katelyn and attempted to shake her awake.

"There's no use in that, Ambrose. She's in dreamstate." I turned to see Eric Rowan and Luke Harper standing at the front of the room. I looked back at Katelyn.

"What the heck is dreamstate?" I asked.

"Where are we and what did you do with the others?" Roman boomed. He sounded dead serious and very deadly. Luke Harper cocked his head to the side.

"You're where you've always been, Reigns. The others are in their respective places." I shuddered. This was seriously creepy. Roman, though, didn't seem so effected by them.

"Well, I recommend you get out of our way before we have to make you move." Roman growled. I looked wide eyed at Roman.

"You're going to threaten them? Are you sure? Look what they did to Katelyn. I don't want to be stuck like that." Roman glanced back at me, and I saw why he wasn't scared. He looked scary himself. His eyes seemed black against the dark night, and he almost seemed bigger, if that was possible. He took out the knife Haley gave him and tossed it to me.

"Now you're giving me your only weapon? Are you crazy?" I exclaimed. Roman walked in front of me, and crouched down.

"Just leave this to me." Before I could say anything else, Roman began to howl. I took a step back as the man I once knew slowly took on a different form. He grew fur, his hands slowly changed to paws, and he had a tail. It all happened so fast there was no way I could take it all in. But I did understand this.

The man I knew as Roman Reigns wasn't really Roman Reigns at all.

He was a werewolf.

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I couldn't tell you how many different spots I was bleeding from, but I took another hit anyway. Seth, of course, was perfectly unharmed, slowly because I refused to fight back. Unfortunately, I couldn't dodge faster than Seth could take another swing. I began to tire a long time ago, but it seemed like Seth had a freaking abundance of energy. I rolled backwards, but Seth caught up and pushed me down.

I knew I was going to have to fight eventually, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Seth went to kick me, and I grabbed his leg and pulled. He fell and I rolled away, trying to think of a plan. Maybe if I put him in some kind of submission hold, I could get a break from being constantly hit. Seth was back on his feet and running at me again. I took a fighting stance, and prepared myself. He went to punch. I ducked under and kicked his legs out from underneath him. I ran a couple of feet away as Seth got back up.

"Yes! Fight!" Bray cheered from somewhere in the darkness. Another big reason I wasn't fighting. I didn't want to show Bray Wyatt how well I could really fight. The last thing I needed him to know was that I was the perfect vessel. I didn't need Bray Wyatt in charge. But I did need Seth to quit attacking me.

I just couldn't win.

The scariest part of it all was Seth's eyes. They followed my every movement, but they weren't the warm eyes I knew. They screamed murder, and I was thankful my mom had taught me how to fight. Because if it wasn't for that knowledge, I would be dead. Seth ran at me again. He swung, and I went to dodge it. Instead he grabbed my left hand and pinned it behind my back. He slung me to the ground. I gritted my teeth, taking the pain.

"Submit." He whispered. It sounded totally creepy. I tried to break free from his grip, but he wasn't giving me any leverage. I moved to look at Seth. He was crouching beside me. Remembering my feet existed, I twisted to try and trip him again. Instead, he grabbed my foot,and with a simple quick motion, I felt my ankle snap in unnatural ways. I screamed and threw him off of me, my anger getting the better part of me. I scrambled away, dragging my leg with me.

Seth seemed totally un-phased as he got up and headed my way again. I attempted to stand up, but I couldn't put any pressure on my left foot. Seth, being fast, made his way to me in no time. He kicked my side, sending me to the floor again.

"Damn it, kid." I whispered through gritted teeth. I never expected any actual harm done, but with a broken foot, I was practically useless. Seth this time grabbed my shirt and pulled me to where I was inches away from his face. He cocked his head and gave me a smile that would've been really hot in any other situation. He leaned his face closer to mine, and he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"Submit." He whispered against my ear. I snorted. Bray was starting to use rather interesting methods. He clearly didn't know who the hell he was dealing with. I punched Seth in the gut, causing him to drop me. I wiped my mouth, and smiled.

"Over my dead body."

**Wendy's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I felt terrible for leaving Haley like that, but I knew what was coming. I didn't the follow the group in, but I knew Haley would figure out a way to keep them all okay. I on the other hand, had to get this Seth kid out of the Wyatts grasp. He was the one giving the Wyatts the upper hand. Haley, Dean, and Roman would all risk their lives for him, and wherever Haley went, Katelyn followed.

So they left me no other choice. I had to act now.

Setting up the fire, I hung Seth's picture over it. It didn't take anything to find a picture of the boy in a regular setting. In this picture, he was smiling in a tux and with hair all the same color. I wasn't sure what Haley really saw in the kid, but she made her own decisions.

I set the things I gathered previous nights in a triangle around the fire: a toads eye, a crows foot, a doves wings. I used the blood of a lamb to connect the three points, and I began to chant. The fire grew bigger until it finally flickered onto Seth's picture. The ashes lifted into the sky and started heading left, back towards the warehouse. I chanted until the picture completely burned. I watched the ashes all float towards the warehouse, towards Seth. All he needed to do was breathe it in, and he would be free long enough for Haley to release the spell for good.

A howl snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly put out the fire, and looked around. Werewolves? What was such a creature like them doing here? Carefully standing up, I moved to the warehouse.

**Katelyn's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Man, fire was a great thing. All I had to do was summon a little of it, and the stupid creatures helped it spread through out them. I had to be careful though that they didn't catch me on fire. It didn't matter. The stupid girl kept summoning more. I figured she somehow related to the release of the dreamstate.

I could only move towards her so much before this stupid creatures circled again. Trying new ideas, I summoned a tree branch to hold me above the creatures. They crawled up the brach quickly, but it didn't take anything to stretch the limb out more.

That suddenly gave me a new idea, and I stretched the branch towards the girl. She hadn't moved the entire time, so it didn't take long before I was before her. As if she was sleeping, she jumped like I startled her. I smiled right before I drove my knife right into her heart. She screamed a horrible scream, but I had to time to pity her now. The creatures and the white all slowly started to fade as everything turned to black.

I woke to find myself curled up on the floor. I did it. I broke out of the dreamstate. That makes me two to zero. I was on a roll. The sound of a dog growling made me focus back on what was at hand. I jumped up to see Dean hovering beside me. He had wide eyes and he seemed paler than usual. I touched his arm and he screamed. He stopped as soon as he saw it was me, but it did cause the giant werewolf to give me a evil glare before returning to what he was doing.

Wait.

Giant werewolf?

I don't remember bringing a giant werewolf. I looked over at Dean, who had a hand on his chest and was heavily breathing.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you, but I have a question."

"Roman is the werewolf. Don't kill him." He said before I even asked my question. I looked closer at the werewolf. It did seem have to Roman-y features like the dark curly hair. I watched him lunge at Eric Rowan, who easily rolled out of the way.

"Roman!" I yelled. "Don't kill them, just get them to where we could tie them up with no trouble." The wolf looked back at me then snarled at Luke Harper. I took that as an 'okay'. Haley said we couldn't kill them, but she never said we couldn't severely injure them. I turned and faced Dean.

"Man, are you alright? You don't look to well for a human." Dean's eyes looked up at me before looking back at Roman.

"He's a werewolf. How is that even..." I shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't pay attention in werewolf history class. But I'm going to help. Stay here." I said, pulling out my knife.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dean whispered, and I ran to catch up with Roman.

"Alright, buddy. I say I take one, you take the other. You want the bald ginger or the long haired hillbilly?" Roman growled and pawed at Eric Rowan.

"Bald ginger's all yours. Let's get this started." I smiled.

And the fight was on.

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Another punch to the gut and I was going to snap. I kicked Seth away with my good foot, but it didn't effect him any. Currently, I was being held against a wall while Seth punched and punched and punched me again. I could feel my broken foot swell against my boot, so standing was an option. But because standing wasn't an option, escaping wasn't really a possibility. Seth stepped closer to me again.

"Submit." He growled. Good God, this freaking submit shit was getting old.

"Can you just not take no for an answer?" I yelled, shoving Seth out of my face. Seth smiled and shook his head, then proceeded to throw me to the ground. I slid into a sitting position as Seth hovered over me. Something caught my eye. It was...ashes?

Ashes that were floating towards Seth. I couldn't help but wonder if Mom was behind this. Damn it, I needed Seth distracted for this to work. I did the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Alright. You win." I smiled and sat cross legged on the floor. Seth stopped walking.

"What do you mean I win?" He hissed. I shrugged.

"I submit. You win. What now?" I asked. Seth stared me down before grabbing my shirt and pulling me up again. His eyes narrowed as he stared at me.

"I don't recall you giving up this easily." He growled. I smiled again, like I was having the time of my life.

"Hey, a couple gut punches can really change a person." He stared at me before his eyes moved down to my lips.

"So you submit..." He whispered. I gulped, glancing down at his lips.

"Um, yeah." For the love of Pineapples, PLEASE DON'T THIS BE OUR FIRST KISS. My heartbeat picked up as Seth laid his forehead against mine. I looked back at Seth's eyes. Man, this would've been really romantic if I wasn't bleeding everywhere or if Seth hadn't spent the last half hour trying to kill me. His cute little nose bumped mine, and I sucked in a breath.

Damn it, our first kiss was so going to be like this.

I happened to smell something weird.

He closed his eyes.

Oh yeah, the ashes!

Everything after that happened in slow motion. Seth inhaled the ashes right before his lips met mine. His eyes shot open as the spell I assumed took effect. Katelyn, Dean and a werewolf busted through a wall with a tied up Eric and Luke in tow. They all frose when they saw me and Seth. Seth dropped me, and Katelyn was there to catch me. Seth dropped to the ground, holding his head.

"Holy shit, Haley. What the hell happened to you?" Katelyn asked, looking at my injuries. The werewolf came up and sniffed Seth.

"That's Roman. Please don't kill him." Dean murmured. Seth shook his head and crawled towards me.

"Haley. I'm so sorry. I didn't..." I smiled, despite the pain I was in.

"Wait. Seth did this to you?" Katelyn exclaimed. I patted Katelyn's arm.

"He didn't mean to. He was under-"

"My control." Bray finished my sentence. He looked different. His eyes were dark and empty. He moved different. I felt Katelyn's grip tighten around me. I don't know what happened to Bray, but I had a feeling it was really bad.

**Seth's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I couldn't explain what the hell I felt as Bray walked into the room. I wanted to kill him, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to hold Haley, but I knew I wouldn't. I wanted to ask Roman how long he's been a werewolf, but I didn't. Instead I just stood there and stared at Bray.

If it wasn't for him, none of this would've happened. I don't know what woke me up, but I felt the energy rushing through me. I didn't know how I managed to beat up Haley like I did, she seemed like someone who would've fought back. I only had a small ache in my rib, but it wasn't anything to hold me back. I looked back at Dean, who was standing next to Rowan and Harper. He didn't seem to know what was happening, but I couldn't blame him. It was silent.

"Bray." I finally spoke. "What the hell is all this for?"

"Why don't you ask your princess?" Bray glared at Haley.

"You leave her out of this! She had nothing to do with any of it!" I yelled. Bray laughed.

"You mean, beloved little Seth doesn't know about the dear princess' secret? Oh, this is tragic."

"Bray." Haley warned.

"Oh, what is broken little you going to do about it. Tell me, Princess. Tell me your grand plan." Bray growled.

"Why do you keep calling her princess?" I asked. Bray cocked his head towards me.

"Well, because she is one. Isn't that right, Princess Haley?" He faced Haley again. Katelyn stood up.

"You better keep your distance, pal." Katelyn pulled out a knife.

"Wait, how is Haley a Princess?" I asked, looking at Haley.

"She's the next heir for the hierarchy, of course." Bray whispered taking another step towards Haley. Me and Katelyn both stepped in front of her. Bray smiled at us before raising his hand. He almost said something when his eyes suddenly widened. He fell to the ground, and behind him was Wendy. I saw where Haley got most her looks. In Wendy's hand was a syringe.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Wendy said. "Now the real fun starts." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MAN THAT CHAPTER WAS WAY LONGER THAN EXPECTED. **

**Sorry I had to cut it off at an awkward place.**

**Oh well, it's a pretty good chapter.**

** I spent all day writing it so I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading. You're the best. **

**~Tippy Toes, logging off.**


	10. Chapter 9: A Special Interview

**Chapter NINNEEEEEEE**

** The main reason this chapter took so long was because halfway through typing it, I accidentally deleted all of it. So I had to completely restart *wipes away tear* **

**So here's chapter nine ^.^ (Hopefully I won't delete it this time)**

**Also, chapter Nine and Ten were supposed to be one chapter, but it was too big so I cut them in half.**

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Katelyn had to drive home due to my broken foot. Seth broke my right foot, aka my driving foot. I never figured I had to drive with my left foot, so I never practiced. Leave it to my job to prove me otherwise. Mom offered to wrap it in the car, but it was too crowded. I just let her painfully reset my foot and we were on our way.

The entire ride home was dead silent. I didn't know if it was because everyone was in shock due to what happened or if they were just so tired they didn't feel like talking. The three members of the Shield was packed into the back and me, Mom and Katelyn were all piled into the front. The ride home felt longer than it should have, but before I knew it, we were parked in front of my house.

My house wasn't anything special. It was a two story house in the middle of nowhere. It had four rooms and three bathrooms. It was a calm shade of blue, and I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. I immediately bought it and me and Kate have been living here ever since. Mom made the first move to get out of the car, and everyone else followed. I hobbled to my truck and opened it. Looking back up at me was the Wyatts.

"We're home, boys." I smiled. Katelyn went to haul them out, but she couldn't do it alone. Roman started to help and the two of them drug the 'barn' out back. It wasn't anything creepy or dangerous, it's just where we put mythical creatures who needed interrogated. That left me, Mom, Seth and Dean just standing there. I was leaning against my car, trying to not put any pressure on my foot.

"Well, you want to fix your foot now?" Mom asked. I nodded and went to move. Suddenly, Seth scooped me up. It made for a slightly awkward situation, but I couldn't decide whether if it was a bad awkward or a good awkward.

"I'm going to go see if Katelyn or Roman need any help." Dean quickly muttered before walking away. Mom nodded and headed into the house. Seth and I followed.

"You know you didn't have to carry me. I would've made it." I whispered loud enough for only Seth to hear. He looked down at me, and man, you could see this kid's emotion through his eyes. Currently, they were a warm, gentle color, but with a twinge of sadness to it.

"Yeah, like three hours later. It's the least I could do." I snorted, and laid my head against Seth. I felt him take a deep breath in as he gripped me tighter. We made it inside and Seth set me on the counter. Mom took off into the house, probably to find some medical supplies, leaving me and Seth alone. He was leaning against the counter beside me.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked.

"Hunting? Well, I've trained for it as soon as I could walk. But I became an official hunter when I turned thirteen." He looked over at me.

"And how old are you?" "Twenty five." He shook his head.

"You've been doing this since John Cena has been wrestling." I laughed at that comparison.

"Yeah, but I can't see myself doing anything differently. It's how I was raised, it's how I will-" Seth was staring at me. I sighed.

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Obviously. Why?" He smiled and shook his head again.

"Who would've known little ole you would've flipped my life like this?" He stared off into space. I was partly thankful that he was taking it as well as he was, or as well as I thought he was.

"So you don't think I'm some kind of psycho?" I asked. He moved to where he was standing in front of me. I found myself staring at Seth. He pulled me into a hug.

"Does it look like I think you're some kind of psycho?" He whispered into my hair. I couldn't respond, mostly due to shock.

"Haley! Where the hell is the medical supplies?" My mom yelled from somewhere in the house. I sat up and looked behind me.

"I'm not sure, probably somewhere in the spare room." I yelled back.

"Which one?"

"Um. Probably the one on the right?" I yelled, mentally thinking of the layout of my house. The two spare rooms where on the bottom floor, and mine and Katelyn's where on the top floor. Unfortunately, due to my leg, I'll probably have to sleep downstairs. Mom suddenly busted into the room, saying 'found it'. Luckily, me and Seth pulled apart before Mom noticed anything. She walked over to me and I held out my foot. She continued wrapping it and putting something on it that actually made the 'cast' part. She was finished in no time.

"Alright. Let's go question some demons." I smiled.

** Katelyn's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Wyatts were tied up ages ago, but I patiently waited for Haley. I knew she had plenty of questions to ask, so it was best not to start until she got here. So the six of us sat in complete silence, and it was slowly driving me insane. I was relieved when I saw Haley hobble into the door, her crutches making loud clicks against the cement floor. Seth followed. I guess Wendy was off doing something else. Haley didn't hesitate to make herself comfortable by sitting on one of the tables.

"Well, anything?" She asked, looking at me. I shook my head.

"Nope. Didn't even really put up a fight as we tied them up." Haley frowned.

"So the worse is yet to come." She whispered and I nodded.

"Wyatts. Welcome to my barn. It's very nice as you-"

"Just get to the point." Eric Rowan growled, cutting Haley off. Haley raised an eyebrow and continued.

"Alright. Question number one. When did you put the spell on Seth?" Bray laughed, setting my teeth on edge.

"Oh dear princess. I just don't answer people's questions on demand. I'll answer your questions of one of you answer mine." That's a terrible idea.

"Deal. What's your question?" But leave it to Haley to jump right on it. I sighed.

"How long has Katelyn here been your Guardian?" I looked at Haley, expecting her to immediately answer. Instead, Dean spoke up.

"What the heck is a Guardian?" He asked.

"I'm Haley's sole protector. I would risk my life if it including saving hers." I said. Dean gave me a sideways look before looking back at Bray.

"Now. When did you put the spell on Seth?" Haley asked again.

"A week before Elimination Chamber."

"Why?" Haley demanded. Bray shook his head.

"Answer mine first, remember? Seth." Bray's eyes glided over to Seth's. He was propped up against the table on Haley's left. His eyes widened slightly when Bray called his name.

"What's your question?"

"Is Haley important to you?" Bray asked. Seth sat up a little straighter. I glanced at Haley, who was focused on Seth.

"Yes." Bray laughed, turning my attention back on him.

"Of course. I just randomly chose Seth. I saw an open window and took over. Next question?" He smiled at Haley, who scowled. They went back and forth, answering each other's questions, then answering them.

"What the hell did you send after Seth?"

"How did you release Seth from my trance?"

"Simply with another spell."

"I sent one of my most favorite monster after him. It doesn't necessarily have a name, considering its victims have so many different names for it."

"Why did you send it after Seth, considering you already had a hold of Seth?"

"Katelyn." I looked up at Bray.

"Why did you get banished from the land of Faery?" Leave it to him to pick a touchy subject. I looked at Haley, not really wanting to answer the question. But I knew if we wanted to get anywhere, I had to.

"I was considered too pretty and too smart to be part of the kingdom. The Queen got jealous and sent me to my doom." I said, feeling ridiculous. It was a stupid reason to get kicked out of an entire kingdom. Bray laughed, which only made things worse.

"Well, I'm actually not quite sure why it attacked Seth. Maybe it got confused." Bray shrugged. I looked back at Haley who shrugged. She obviously didn't warn to push it much farther.

"Can I ask something?" Roman asked. We all flipped around to face him, considering this was the first time we heard him talk in a while.

"Um. Go for it." Haley said. Roman nodded and stepped out to where he was in front of us all.

"Why attack us in the first place? What drove you to send a demon after us?" Wow. That was a good question.

"Alright. Two questions for me? Two questions for you. When did you become a werewolf?" Bray asked Roman.

"When I was thirteen, like everyone else."

"So everyone in your family is a werewolf?"

"Yes." Roman said. Bray nodded.

"You see, I wasn't really looking for a fight. It was more to see if I could. But when these two lovely demon hunters decided to step in, my entire agenda changed. Figures the next queen wouldn't resist helping out someone out, even if that person was Rollins. Rollins drug the one person every demon looks for right to me. Unfortunately, my plan backfired." Bray glared at me and Haley.

"Well, you're not going to like what happens next." Haley said. Bray looked confused. At that moment, Wendy busted in with hands full of random supplies. Bray looked back at us with a scared expression.

"What are you planning?" He asked. I shook my head.

"We're planning on leaving. Wendy can handle this much on her own." I got up. "But if you need us, you know what to do." Haley said, limping over to me. "We need to de-possess Seth still. Mom will handle these guys. Let's go." She whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"C'mon you three. Let's see if we can't clean you up and get something for you to eat." I said, leading the way out.

"Food? Count me in!" Roman said, and the rest of them followed me out of the barn.


	11. Chapter 10: Love Bites

**Seth's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We walked into Haley's house. I had to admit, I was starving and blood stains and dirt covered me head to toe. Walking in, I noticed Haley give Katelyn a glance before the two of them started making something to eat.

"This might take a while to make. If you want, one of you can take a shower?" Haley said. Both Roman and Dean glanced over at me.

"I think he needs it most." Dean mumbled. I frowned, sniffing myself. I heard Haley giggle.

"Alright, Seth. I guess you're taking first shower." I nodded. Haley nodded to Katelyn before nodding to me. She walked into a spare bedroom and began sorting through clothes.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" I asked. Haley laughed and shook her head.

"No. But out of the three of you guys, you're definitely the dirtiest." She held up a shirt in my direction.

"Would this fit you?" I walked towards her and held it against my chest.

"Yeah. I think so." She nodded before hopping over to another dresser, pulling out some basketball shorts. She looked at them, and threw them at me. She walked over to one more drawer and began sorting through boxers.

"Um. I think I can get my own underwear." I walked over to where Haley was standing.

"Okay. Go for it." She grabbed her crutches and began to leave. I quickly grabbed a pair and went after her. I followed her into the bathroom.

"Alright. This one' s hot, this one is cold, and that's how you start the shower." She pointing to different things within the shower. She looked at me and smiled. It made me think of the hug we had earlier. I leaned against the wall and smiled at her.

"You are something else." I whispered, and she snorted. I reached out and moved some of her hair out of her face. She hopped in front of me and wrapped her arms around my chest. Propping her chin up on my chest, she looked up at me with those big blue eyes. I sighed and ran my thumb down her cheek. She was beautiful, even if she hadn't slept in three days. I laid my forehead against hers.

"Oh, Seth. I don't know what I am going to do about you." She whispered. I smiled, leaning closer to her. I heard her inhale quickly as I caressed her cheek. She smiled, but it quickly faded. She suddenly straightened, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Um, perhaps you should shower now." She muttered, turning to grab her crutches. I grabbed her arm.

"Haley. Are you alright?" I asked. She looked over at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"You look like you're about to cry." I whispered. She sighed.

"I'll tell you about it later. Just take a shower, Seth." She said, walking out of the room. I stood there, completely unsure how to feel. I shook my head and got undressed. Quickly adjusting the shower, I hopped in, not wanting to take forever. My thoughts drifted back to Haley.

I couldn't explain why I felt the way I felt for her. I've only known her for what, four days? Maybe more, maybe less. But it feels like I've known her forever. But every time I try to show affection, she backs off. Why? I figured there was one person I could ask who would be brutally honest with me.

Katelyn.

Haley said that she knew Katelyn since she was three. Katelyn ought to know Haley better than anyone. The thing is, would Katelyn give me answers? I scrubbed my hair, frustrated. Those two were something else. Maybe Haley's mom would know something? But I really don't want to ask Haley's mother for relationship advice for Haley. So Katelyn was definitely the better choice. I finished showering, and prepared myself for some weird answers.

Because I feel like I'll be definitely getting some.

**Katelyn's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

It was driving me insane just to sit next to Haley. Everything about her screamed "I'M NOT OKAY." But it couldn't say anything because of the two Shield members sitting in front of me. I wish they would hurry up and go to sleep or something. I needed to talk to by best friend. Her silence was killing me.

"So how long have you two lived here?" Dean asked.

"Since I was fifteen." Haley mumbled, pushing her food around on her plate. I inwardly sighed. I wonder if the other two could feel the uneasiness of Haley as well as I could. I looked over at the sad girl. Propped up on her elbow, she played around with her mashed potatoes.

Man, she must be really upset. She loves mashed potatoes.

Seth entered the room, and I watched as she looked up at Seth before quickly returning her gaze back to her mashed potatoes. Something definitely happened between these two, because he looked just as sad as she did. Great, just the two people I needed upset. I got up and began rummaging through the cabinets. I knew we still needed to de-possess Seth, but I now wanted to make it as quick and easy as I possibly could.

"Katelyn. I'm going to go help Dean with the shower. Care to feed Seth?" Haley asked. I looked over at her and nodded.

"Sure." I quit going through the cabinets and pulled out a plate for Seth. I piled it with food and set it in front of him.

"Happy Birthday." I said before going through the cabinets some more. I heard Seth sigh before he started eating. These two were going to kill me. I suddenly had an idea.

"Roman, if you're done eating, you can take a shower upstairs. There's some clothes in the back spare bedroom if you need any." I said. Roman nodded and left. There was one person down. Haley entered the room and was about to sit down.

"Hey Haley. Why you don't go check on Wendy?" Haley looked at me, confused. I just nodded towards the door. Seth thankfully wasn't paying attention to me. I mouthed 'go' to Haley. She looked over at Seth then back at me.

"Alright. I needed to ask her some questions anyway." She got up. As she left, she mouthed 'be nice'. I rolled my eyes. The moment she was gone, I plopped in front of Seth.

"Alrighty you. What's going on?" I asked. He looked up at me, slightly scared. I had to fight back a laugh.

"Don't be scared. I don't bite." He sighed.

"Why does she seem so distant? I feel like every time I try to get close to her, I do something wrong and she pulls away. I'm not doing anything wrong, am I? Am I pushing the relationship to fast? I don't want to make her uncomfortable, I just-"

"Seth." I said, and he stopped rambling.

"I doubt you're doing anything wrong. Haley never really warmed up to the whole 'relationship' idea. It's..." I hesitated, not sure if Haley really wanted Seth to know all this. Well, I figured if she didn't want me to talking to Seth, she would've stayed. I sighed.

"Do you remember what Bray said about the whole 'hierarchy' thing?'" Seth thought about it before nodding. "Well, you see, Haley's next in line. She's the next Queen due to a power she has called the 'Sight.'. It's where she can she past glamour. You remember what glamour is right? Good. Anyway, what happens is there's a demon hunters hierarchy out there, and Haley is technically next in line to be the queen of it. Somewhere out in this world, there is some guy who also has the Sight. That's who the King will be, irregardless of what Haley or anyone else thinks." I inhaled, not realizing how much breath that took. Seth's eyes widened with realization.

"So, that's why she keeps distancing herself..."

"Because she doesn't want to get attached to someone she really can't have." I said, the same sadness taking over me as it usually did whenever this conversation was brought up. Seth was quiet, but I couldn't blame him. "I just can't explain why I feel the way I do. I'm so attached, but I've only known Haley for what, a couple days now?" He ran a hair through his hair.

"Yeah, but that's just how Haley is. She's just so easy to get along with, even when she was little..." I drifted off.

"Earlier, Haley said she knew you since she was three. But since you're a faery, you don't necessarily age, do you?" I shook my head. "Then how did Haley decide that she wanted a full grown faery to be her Guardian?" I sighed, not exactly sure I wanted to share this story.

"Well, you know why I got kicked out. Well, I knew my death was coming, so I tried to run away. I figured here was a good place to hide out, but the Summer Queen decided that she was going to make sure I was dead. She had everyone on the lookout for me. While running away, I ran into a small child who was about to be attacked by one of the faeries looking for me. That small child was Haley, who had the Sight and could see exactly what was going on. I didn't know that at the time though. The faeries sent after me, they all hated humans, so killing off this small child wouldn't be anything. But I knew I couldn't let that happen, which was weird, because all my life I was taught that humans were unintelligent creatures. But something about Haley made me stop and think, would killing off this human who hasn't even got the chance to live, is it right?

"Everything in me screamed no, that I had to save her. So I did. I killed off the fairies that were about to kill her, and she looked at me, and I knew she could see me. Suddenly, someone else came up, who I later figured out was Wendy, coming to get Haley. Haley wanted my attention, but her mom couldn't see me until I let my glamour down. Wendy was so thankful that I saved Haley, she promised me she would repay me one day. I didn't believe her at the time, but I agreed to it. They left, and I was so distracted I never noticed the faeries coming back. They attacked and captured me and drug me back to the Summer Court. They put me into a dreamstate, where they planned on driving me insane before killing me. I was in a dreamstate for three days, the crazy black monsters eating me alive. When I was suddenly pulled out of it..." I stopped, not sure if I could go on.

"That's when I came in." A voice behind me said. I turned to see Haley leaning against the counter with a lazy smile across her face.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I just came in to hear the last part of the story. Anyway, knowing that I was going to be the next queen, I decided I'd better at least pick myself a friend who could be there with me the entire time." Haley hopped on one foot to where me and Seth were sitting and took a seat.

"Yes, I did have these thoughts at three. I understood my responsibility then. So little three year old me thought 'Hey! Why not chose the person who just saved my life?'. So I told my father about her, and he said he would see what we could do. They next day, we set off to the Never Never and marched straight into the Summer Court. It took a lot of bargaining, the Queen wasn't ready to give Katelyn up just yet. We finally got her out of dreamstate when I promised I would be as mean to Katelyn as I possibly could. It was a total lie, but most Guardians are more or less used as slaves so it was a lie that was easy to believe. And from that day forward, Katelyn was my Guardian." She smiled at me.

"I dreaded it at first, but over the years we became best friends." I said, smiling back at Haley. Seth nodded and rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"So, where are the three of us sleeping?" Seth asked, yawning again.

"Well, I figured we would just blow up some air mattresses for you guys and you guys could camp out in the living room?" Haley offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Roman said, walking downstairs. "Where are these bad boys at so we can get them aired up? Because I am exhausted." Haley smiled.

"They're in the other spare room. They shouldn't be hard to find." Roman nodded and took off into the spare room. Dean come out of his shower looking tired too. We all decided it was a good time to catch up on sleep. It took us no time to get everything aired up and everyone settled in. The three boys were out almost instantly, while me and Haley heading upstairs to our respective rooms. After telling Haley goodnight, I took a quick shower and curled up in bed, ready to get some sleep for once. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YAY I FINALLY UPDATED.**

** Sorry it too so long but hey here it is! So here's the thing. I was thinking about starting another story (no, I'm not quitting this one) I would just have two stories going at once. **

**Which would actually be better because when I get stuck on one, I could work on the other. **

**It's a win-win for everyone.**

** Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I know I have a low of Raws and Smackdowns to catch up on but I have a storyline going with it so it'll all work out eventually. **

**Alright it's late here so I'm going to bed. Goodnight!**

**~Tippy Toes, logging off. **


	12. Chapter 11: Really? Really?

Alrighty!

Chapter Eleven!

Idk how this is going to go considering I'm winging it. YAY. (Ps, I'm going to cover all the Raws and Smackdowns I missed, but not really go into them. They're not to important for what I'm doing next. Just trust me on this one)

(And sorry for not updating in forever. I'm a terrible author, I know. You can sue me later)

**Seth's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up. I wasn't sure what time it was, but from looking out my window, it was rather really late or really early. I got up anyway. I figured Haley nor Wendy would care if I wandered around the house, as long as I didn't leave or anything. I walked downstairs to find Haley, sitting on the couch reading something.

"Good Morning? I think?" I pretended to peer out the window. Haley snorted behind me.

"It's 5:14 A.M.. Are you hungry?" She closed her book and walked into the kitchen. I followed. Haley pulled out some toaster waffle things and stuck them in her toaster. She pulled out two plates and set them on the table. I watched her in an awkward silence. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. The toaster dinged, and she pulled out the waffles and set them in front of me.

"Here. Eat." She walked back into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. When she finished, she sat in front of me and began eating. We ate in silence until Haley sighed.

"Alright, Seth. What's up?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." I said, taking a bite.

"Don't lie to me. I can feel the silence in between us. So what's up? What are you thinking?" I sighed, setting down my fork.

"I don't know where to start. Every time I try to show some kind of affection toward you, you back away. Why didn't you tell me this stuff before I fell head over heels for you?"

"Because! You would probably think I was crazy! Do you honestly think you would've believed me if I told you that I was a demon hunter who can't have a significant other because of a stupid power I genetically inherited that ties me to the thrown? No, you would've thought I was crazy. I didn't really want you to figure all this out. When I went to Elimination Chamber, I wasn't expecting something to attack you. So you can't sit here and blame me for everything when I did nothing." Haley mumbled, crossing her arms.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. She was right. I silently got up and walked to the window. I felt confused. I didn't want to like Haley but I did. She was so important to me and I couldn't explain why I felt like this in such a short time. It was stupid.

"Seth..." Haley whispered behind me. I flipped around and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I... I just want to kiss you." I whispered into her hair. She sighed.

"I know. I do too. But you don't understand-" I quickly cut her off. I tilted her head up and smashed my lips against hers. I ran my fingers through her hair, and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she kissed me back. I could've stayed like this forever. I kissed her again and again, my heart beating faster and faster.

"Seth..." She whispered against my lips.

"What?" I asked between kisses.

"I can't do this." I stopped. Opening my eyes, I looked into her eyes, her beautiful teary eyes.

"I don't want to drag you along like this. I can't break your heart like this." She whispered. I took a step back, shaking my head.

"Then maybe I should leave." I whispered. Haley's eyes widened.

"Seth, don't be like this."

"Maybe it's best that I leave. Then you'll never have to worry about saving me again, huh? You can run off with King Whoever and live a happy live without me." I said, starting to get angry.

"Really? You're being dramatic." Haley argued. I turned and walked off, storming upstairs. I bursted into Deans room.

"Get up and back your crap." He looked confused. I waked over to Roman and told him the same thing. Within minutes, we were heading out the door to Romans car that Haley had towed here or something. Haley didn't stop me, but Wendy did. She handed me a funky colored drink.

"Drink this." She said. I began to refuse but Wendy grabbed my arm.

"I said, drink this." She growled. I took the drink and swallowed it down. It tasted nasty, but it felt more energized. She walked off, leaving me standing there. I shook my head and got into the car.

"Where we going?" Dean asked from the backseat. I turned on the car and began to back up.

"Far away from here."

**_-DAY BEFORE WRESTLEMANIA-_**

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

I really done it this time.

I really made him mad.

I haven't heard from any of the Shield members for weeks now. They were having a feud with Kane and the NAO. The whole 'Suits vs Shield' thing was the whole new big thing for them. But it worried me that I haven't heard from anyone. Not even Roman, who I figured would at least let me know they were okay. Once again, I was sitting down, staring at my phone. Should I apologize? I felt I didn't need to, considering none of this was my fault.

"Holy balls." Katelyn muttered from the living room. She was watching the Hall of Fame.

"What?"

"Does Trish Stratus even age? She looks like she did back in her prime." I laughed at Katelyn.

"Maybe she's secretly a wizard." I joked. Katelyn raised an eyebrow at me and we both laughed. We made jokes like that all the time. I was glad I had Katelyn. She had an awesome knack of making me feel better.

"Still trying to telepathically have him text you, huh? What a jerk. He should know you would've worried about him like this." Katelyn got up and sat next to me at the table. Katelyn was probably the one who got the most upset on the whole ordeal. She wanted to chase them down but I wouldn't let her. Mom, after giving Seth a quick de-possession spell, went back home to take care of her own things. The Wyatts, after a few spells and threats, swore on their life to never to do anything demon wise again.

So life was back to normal for me and Katelyn. Well, as normal as it got for the two of us. We both went back to watching Hall of Fame. As we watched, we saw both Roman and Dean. But never saw Seth. I looked at Katelyn, who looked at me before we went back to watching Hall of Fame, this time keeping an eye out for Seth. As the show finished we didn't see him once. I wanted to ignore the worry growing inside me, but I couldn't.

"Katelyn-"

"Maybe he was doing some thing backstage like autographs?" Katelyn quickly offered. But one look at her and I could see she had a bad feeling about this too. Sighing, Katelyn pulled put her phone and began searching something.

"What are you looking up?" I asked.

"Wrestlemania tickets... Which are all sold out." She muttered.

"You were going to try and get us to Wrestlemania?" I asked.

"Yes. I figured it would be the easiest way to check on Seth. But they're all sold out." Katelyn muttered. I continued looking at her, an idea brewing in my head. Katelyn looked up at me and shook her head.

"Haley. No."

"But-"

"No. That's a terrible idea."

"It's the only way!"

"We are not sneaking into Wresltemania! You have any idea how hard that would be?" I continued staring at Katelyn. We stared at each other until Katelyn sighed.

"We're sneaking into Wrestlemania, aren't we?"

I smiled.

**_-DAY OF WRESTLEMANIA-_**

There we stood, outside the arena. We packed and drove all night to wind up in New Orleans. We got a couple hours of sleep before we headed here.

"So what's the plan again?" Katelyn asked.

"Not sure. Can't you glamour us invisible or something?" I asked.

"No. I'm not supposed to use glamor unless it's an emergency, remember?" Katelyn said. I sighed. Looking around. All the people heading into the arena were going in this way.

"Maybe there's another way in." I muttered.

"Maybe one only like camera men use or something?"

"Wouldn't hurt to check." Katelyn said, and we moved away from the crowd. We were silent as we crept along walls and in between cars. We waited, or we sprinted through open areas. We finally saw a open door leading where we assumed backstage.

"Wanna try it? I can always glamour us invisible if we get caught." Katelyn whispered.

"Really? Now you're offering to glamour us?" Katelyn snorted. We silently crept in through the door and turned left, taking off before anyone saw us. We didn't stop until we got to a hall where we were alone.

"Alright. We're in. What now?" Katelyn asked.

"Quietly locate the Shield?" I offered. Katelyn shrugged and we took off again, this time walking. We peered around corners, glanced through hallways. But we never spotted the Shield.

"Dammit. Where are they?" I wondered aloud.

"Ever think to look behind you?" A voice from behind made me and Katelyn both jump. Katelyn almost glamoured us invisible until we saw who it was.

"Roman! Jeez, you scared me!" I said holding a hand over my fast-beating heart.

"Seriously! Next time a warning would be nice." Katelyn ran a hand through her hair. Roman laughed.

"Nice to see you guys too. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"Um... Well..." I started.

"Don't worry. What you're doing here is between us." I sighed.

"We came in to check on you guys. We haven't heard from you guys in weeks!" I exclaimed. Roman looked unamused.

"Blame Seth for that. He's the one who specifically told us not to speak to you or about you ever, ever again."

"You act as if that's no big deal." Katelyn muttered.

"It wasn't, until I saw you two here. You guys don't seem like the people just to check up on us. What are you really here for?" Me and Katelyn looked at each other before answering.

"I had a bad feeling about Seth." I mumbled. Roman nodded, then sighed.

"Well, I have some bad news about Seth." Roman said. We shared a nervous glance.

"What is it?" I asked. Roman ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, Seth managed to find himself a new... 'Girlfriend'." He said.

"It sounds like you're using girlfriend loosely here." Katelyn said. It was true. He did sound pretty sarcastic.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a decoy to try and replace you." He looked right at me when he said that. "She's a total bitch. I don't see what Seth sees in her." I guess he noticed the glances me and Katelyn were giving each other because he said,

"If you guys want to check her out, I can defiantly help you out." We nodded and Roman led the way through the halls and steps. He stopped, and told us to wait here, before he went on. Me and Katelyn waited for like two minutes before Roman came back and got us.

"There she is." He nodded towards a girl. I could've puked. She had bleach blonde hair with a bump higher than Snooki's in it. She had on those ridiculously huge sunglasses and lip gloss that sparkled from a mile away. She was wearing a low, low cut shirt and itty bitty shorts. I could tell just from standing here I hated her.

"Good lord, let's hurry up and get this over with." Katelyn whispered behind me. As we approached, I couldn't help but notice she had a weird color around her. It seemed familiar, but I ignored it as I pretended to bump into her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking-"

"Well next time maybe you should. Gosh, I don't see how they let people like you in." I stopped talking. I knew what the color around her was. It was an aurora. An aurora I recognized.

"Sorry for bothering you. We'll go now." I said quickly. I grabbed Katelyn and pulled her away.

"Haley! Ow! What's wrong?" I turned to Katelyn, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Katelyn. She's a vampire."

YAY. I UPDATED AGAIN.

So yeah, a little plots twist at the end there.

It only gets better. This story is about to get crazy!

~Tippy Toes, logging off


	13. Chapter 12: Avoiding the Unavoidable

**Hey!**

** Lets just get to the story yeah?**

** Katelyn's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

Me and Haley took off, as far as we could from Seth's new girl. Once we thought we were a safe area, we stopped.

"A vampire? Seriously?" I whispered.

"How does he manage to get in so much trouble in such a small timespan?" Haley muttered. I ran a hand through my hair. I had to admit, it was impressive.

"Vampires." Haley shook her head as we disappeared more into the crowd. I didn't know where Haley was going, but I followed her anyway. We weaved through crowds of people and cameras and lights and interviews. It was crazy. While trying to go... Well, wherever we were going, I spotted a familiar half-blonde, half-brunette head.

"Haley! Seth!" I whispered as I took Haley and drug her to the side. We moved into a crowd that was saying relatively still, and watched as Seth look around as if he was trying to spot someone.

I guess he finally spotted them because he nodded and smiled. We watched as he walked up to his 'girlfriend' and give her a kiss on the cheek. I muttered 'Gross.' approximately the same time Haley muttered 'Ew.' We glanced at each other before continuing to watch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she playfully caressed his cheek as they walked through the crowds.

"How gross. Seriously." I whispered.

"And to top it all off, she has to be a freaking vampire." Haley sighed beside me. I could honestly believe all this. How does one freaking human manage to get himself into trouble time after time again? Thank goodness Haley liked this kid or he would be screwed.

"I hope you two know you're blocking the way." A familiar voice said. Me and Haley both turned to see none other than Dean Ambrose himself.

"Never took you as a suit guy, Dean." Haley said, going back to watching Seth. Dean didn't look too bad, but I would never say it aloud.

"Well, surprise. Speaking of surprises, what brings you two here?" He looked from me to Haley, then back to me again.

"Wrestlemania! Man, we weren't going to miss the biggest WWE event of the year!" Haley said real sarcastically. She then proceeded to give Dean a dirty look.

"Why do you think we're here?" Haley grumbled.

"Not sure. I was thinking maybe you caught wind of Seth having a new quote on quote 'girlfriend', but then I realized no member of the Shield has spoke to either of you in weeks, nor do either of you seem like the jealous, stalker type. So, there goes that option. But then, I thought 'Well, what if there's another creepy demon summoner around?' But neither of you look heavily armed, so that can't be it. So tell me, Haley, what the hell are you hear for?"

"I'm here because your best friend is dumber than a freaking rock." Haley snapped.

"Haley, don't talk about Roman like that. He's a nice guy." Dean chided. Haley flipped toward Dean and was about to say something else when I decided to cut in.

"Look, we can't tell you why we're here in front of everyone. Go find Roman and meet us backstage. We'll explain there." I whispered.

"Alright. But, as you see here, we kinda have to prance through the crowd a little so it might be a while." Me and Haley nodded."Alright. Now get outta here before someone recognizes you." Dean said as he walked off. Me and Haley linked arms and walked through the crowd. I looked back at Seth one last time to see him staring right as us.

"Shit! Haley! Go!" Haley didn't need an explanation for the two of us to sprint backstage as quickly as we could. Hopefully, we made it before anyone spotted us.

**Seth's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

I wasn't sure if I just saw what I thought I was seeing.

There was an odd familiarity about the curly, blonde hair that moved into the crowds. I figured the two of them not speaking to me for weeks now was a sure sign they were done with us. No one stopped us from leaving their house, so I assumed they didn't care.

But if Katelyn was here...

My lips suddenly tingled. I rubbed them together in attempt to make the feeling go away, but it wasn't working. I wanted to follow who I thought was Katelyn through the crowd, but I was intercepted by Roman.

"Hey buddy. How's it going? You ready for tonight?" He asked with a smile. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Roman, you wouldn't lie to me, right?" He though about it, then shook his head. "Well-"

"Hey guys! You ready for tonight? Our second big Wrestlemania moment!" Dean interrupted, pretending to throw fake punches at someone. I glanced at him before looking back at Roman.

"You two are acting weird." I said. They both looked at me weird.

"Us? Weird?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Dean, maybe. But me? Never." Roman said, shaking his head. I looked at Dean.

"You wouldn't lie to me either, right?" I asked slowly. Dean shook his head and smiled.

"No. Never."

"So if a certain someone I told you to never talk about again was here, you'd say something, right?" The two of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I certainly haven't seen anyone." Roman said. "Have you?" Dean thought about it and shook his head.

"Nope. Only saw the people we normally see hanging around. You know, John Cena, Kane, Triple H..."

"Alright, alright I get it. It's just-"

"I'm thirsty." A particular voice said next to me. I looked down and smiled at Jenna.

"Alright. We can get you a drink in a-"

"No. I'm thirsty now. Can't you just give me some money so I can go buy myself a drink?" She growled.

"Can't you wait?" Dean muttered. I shot him a dirty look before giving Jenna ten dollars.

"Thanks! Later, loser." She said to Dean as she walked off. I sighed. She seemed nice when I first met her...

"So, you ready to go get ready or are we going to stand here another five minutes?" Dean asked, fiddling with his tie.

"No no. Let's go." I said. And we three headed to the locker rooms.

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

Me and Katelyn munched on nachos as I scrolled online. I wish I would've brought my books. All these lame online stories weren't helping any. I was half tempted to ask Mom, but I didn't want her griping about me coming after Seth. I backed out of the website I was on and decided to try another.

"Haley. Don't look now, but there's Seth's girl." I froze. I didn't know why we kept calling her Seth's girl, considering she wasn't. I slowly turned and saw her waiting in line. We made eye contact and she smiled and waved.

"Oh, now she's waving." Katelyn muttered behind me. We watched as she bought her drink and sat down across from us.

"Hi guys!" She said as if she didn't insult us earlier.

"Hello." Me and Katelyn mumbled.

"So are you guys here with Dean and Roman? Because I saw you all talking earlier and thought maybe you were together." I glanced at Katelyn. If she saw us, then there was a chance Seth saw us too. Katelyn nodded at me. So we were going with this, huh?

"Um, yeah." I said, praying Dean and Roman wouldn't mind.

"Oh! Well I'm Jenna, Seth's girlfriend." She smiled and flipped her hair.

"I'm Nicole." Katelyn smiled. "I'm here with Dean." I looked at Katelyn with wide eyes, who in return, shrugged. I forced a weak smile on my face and turned to face Jenna.

"And I'm Breanne. Here with Roman, obviously." I faked laughed, attempting to seem like an airhead. Jenna laughed too, which made Katelyn join in on fake laughing.

"So we should all hang out more! I think it would be totally fun!"

"Um, yeah! We could like, go shopping." Katelyn flipped her hair. That's all we could really do well, was flip our hair.

"So, do you guys, like have seats out in the arena? Cuz we should totally sit together."

"No, unfortunately, we have to sit like back here because they were like all sold out? But you should totally like sit out in the arena, because I hear the experience, is like, phenomenal." Katelyn said, putting emphasis on phenomenal. Jenna nodded like Katelyn told her the secrets to world peace. I was thankful Katelyn had the ability to sometimes blend in well.

"Well, I guess I better go because Wresltemania is going to start. I'll see you two later. Buh-bye!" Jenna got up and left, leaving me and Katelyn to sit there and silence.

"What just happened?" Katelyn muttered.

"You just totally covered our ass, that's what." I said, looking over at Katelyn. "But really? Breanne and Nicole? That's the first thing we came up with? Hope the Bellas don't mind..."

"Well, I didn't want to just flat out tell her who we were. So I just made something up and went with it. I figured Seth wouldn't be able to draw conclusions so quickly if we didn't give him any kind of lead. But it is rather impressive we managed to both think if the Bellas' names." Katelyn smiled as she played around with her nachos. I shook my head and continued reading on websites.

"Ugh. I'm not finding anything. Should we go with the traditional stuff?" I asked. Katelyn shook her head.

"No. If she's out here in broad daylight, then obviously the traditional stuff isn't going to work." Katelyn drummed her hands on the table. We sat in silence until we heard fireworks go off in the distance.

"Wrestlemania's started." I whispered.

"We should go find a place to watch it, yeah?" Katelyn asked. We got up and threw away our trash. Then we silently went together to find a TV. Surely there was one somewhere.

**Seth's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I tightened my mask around my face. Quickly adjusting it to where it was even, I turned to Roman, who gave me a thumbs up. Dean had his hood up,which totally gave him a creepy mass murderer look, but yet looked cool. Dean by far looked the coolest with the masks, but we all managed to pull it off. I looked in the mirror and sighed. No matter what I attempted to distract myself, one thought kept popping into my mind.

Was she here?

Or was she propped up on her couch, reading a book with Wrestlemania playing in the background, trying to solve yet another mystery?

"Hey, man. You ready?" Roman asked, and I nodded. The three of us walked towards the arena. I heard our music hit and the fans went wild. Was she one of them, cheering us on? We walked out into the crowd. It took a lot not to react. The excitement of the crowd sent this new energy through me. For that moment, I felt as if I could accomplish anything. We quickly weaved through the crowd, who was still cheering like crazy, and jumped into the ring.

I quickly scanned the crowd, looking for the blonde curly hair or the familiar brown hair that was likely thrown into a ponytail, considering that's how she liked to wear it. Instead, I found Jenna, waving like crazy. I gave a small wave back before the NAO and Kane made their way to the ring. It was a quick match, with us winning our second Wrestlemania in a row. The crowd cheered as we went backstage. We were only back there for a minute or so before I heard a familiar squeal.

"Seth! You did wonderful!" I winced as I turned toward Jenna. She tackled me with a hug, and I quickly threw on a fake smile.

"Thanks. I just-"

"Oh! And Dean and Roman! I met you're lovely lady friends." Jenna playfully poked Dean in the ribs.,I slowly turned towards Dean and Roman, who looked at me slightly scared. Jenna kept rambling on.

"Lady friends?" I asked.

"Yeah! You know, Breanne and Nicole? They wanted to hang out sometime! Which is totally exciting!" Dean and Roman looked at each other, then proceeded to run a hand through their hair.

"Jenna, dear. What did Breanne and Nicole look like?"

"Well, Breanne had this long brown hair that she had in a side ponytail? She looked like she really didn't want to be there though. Nicole had this crazy blonde curly hair that was all over the place. She was cooler. She was the one who offered to hang out and who also convinced me to be in the crowd when you guys fought? It was fun! I'm glad she did!" Jenna bounced around and flung her hands everywhere while she talked. I was too busy glaring at Dean and Roman, whose eyes slowly widened as Jenna talked. I quickly pulled out a ten and handed it got Jenna.

"Dear, can you go get us some water? We're thirsty." Jenna nodded and skipped off, leaving me with Dean and Roman. I slowly turned at smiled at them.

"Hm. Maybe there was a misunderstanding earlier. I'm pretty positive you two told me if a certain so and so were here, you would tell me, correct?" I said very slowly. Dean and Roman looked at each other before nodding.

"Then why didn't you tell me Haley was here!?" I whispered.

"I didn't know Haley was here. Did you know Haley was here?" Dean asked Roman, who shook his head furiously.

"Guys! Don't lie to me! I know you knew! That's why you guys were acting so nervous earlier, huh? You didn't want me to-"

"Hey! It might be best of you didn't accuse us of what we know and don't know! You don't know what we saw! You can't read minds!" Dean said, getting in my face. I almost said something, but decided to walk away.

"Seth! Where are you going?" Roman yelled.

"I'll be back!" I yelled back and took off backstage. I needed time to think. How dare they sit there and not tell me she was here? I can't believe it. After both of them said they would never lie to me or anything. Wait. What if Haley actually wasn't here? Anyone could say they were Romans and Deans girlfriend...

My heart dropped. Was I actually looking forward to seeing her again? Did I miss her that much?

I did. I honestly truly-

My thoughts were cut off as I ran into someone. Her sodas hit the floor and spilt everywhere.

"Oh jeez. I'm so sorry. It's just that-" I stopped as the soda began floating magically back into the cup. I looked up at the person I ran into and couldn't believe it.

Standing there,

It was no other,

Than Katelyn herself.

"Well, long time no see."

**And that brings us to the end of Chapter 12! **

**Yay for that, right?**

**Hopefully, I can get enought time to type up chapter 13 and post it soon! This is getting really good! **

**~Tippy Toes, logging off.**


	14. Chapter 13: Discoveries

**Chapter Thirteen? Yeah! Let's get it started!**

**Seth's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stared in silence as Katelyn's drink floated into the trash can. I couldn't believe she was here. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" She asked. I shook my head and backed up. She rolled her eyes.

"Seth. Quit freaking out." Katelyn walked over and propped herself up against a table. Crossing her legs, she once again looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Katelyn shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Wrestlemania sounded like fun." She was dressed in a black t-shirt with jeans. She seemed to relaxed, as if she was expecting to run into me.

"No. Haley specifically told me that she never went out much due to her-"

"Who told you Haley was here?" Katelyn snapped. I was taken aback by that.

"You mean... Haley isn't here?" I whispered. Katelyn shook her head.

"No. I came here myself." I went through my thoughts. I saw Katelyn earlier, but didn't see Haley. Jenna said...

"Wait, Jenna said she saw you and-"

"Don't forget I can glamour things. You know how easy it would be to make it look like Haley was there? Very. No, I came here by myself to check up on you. Can't exactly say you've been the one to avoid trouble, Seth." She sounded pissed.

"So she didn't come. She hates me, doesn't she?" I murmured. Katelyn snorted.

"As if. I wouldn't be here if she didn't find you important, Seth." I looked down at shoes, unsure of what to feel. Under Katelyn's glare though, I felt stupid.

"I'm sorry, Katelyn. I didn't mean to hurt her." Katelyn readjusted beside me.

"I know. I believe you. You sound generally concerned. Now, I hate to cut our conversation short, but I have things to do, people to see, places to go, you know. I'll see you later, Seth." She got up and began to walk away. I watched her until she stopped at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, and Seth? Watch your back, kid." She took off down the hall. Watch my back? What did she mean? Wait, if she's telling me that, she wasn't just here for Wrestlemania. She was here to warn me. Haley probably told her to. But what did Haley see? What does she know? All these thoughts ran through my head. But I had one question.

Why did she glamour someone to look like Haley?

And why didn't she ask about Jenna?

**Katelyn's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With an exaggerated flip of my hair, I quickly left Seth behind. I realized I probably could've strayed and asked a million more questions, but I didn't want to dig too deep. If Jenna gets any whiff of who we are, I imagine Seth would be the first to go. I sighed, realizing I didn't have drinks, which meant me going back all the way to the concession stands. I figured I go and tell Haley what I knew first. I didn't take me long to walk back to our table where Haley was sitting. She looked up and me and frowned before going back to looking at her phone.

"No drinks?" She asked.

"No. Seth knocked them out of my hands." Her head shot up.

"You ran into Seth? Katelyn, he can't know we're-"

"Chill. I told him I was here by myself and that I glamoured a fake you." Haley slapped her forehead.

"We're going to have to leave. Seth can't know I'm here." Haley grabbed her backpack and heaved it over her shoulder.

"Wait. We still have to talk to Roman and Dean. We can't leave them hanging." I said. Haley sighed.

"Alright. Let's go find them." She said, taking off into the arena. I followed her closely and kept my eyes peeled for Dean or Roman, and making sure Seth wasn't around. We kept walking when something caught my attention. I pulled Haley back and looked over to see Batista, who looked around before heading into a closet.

"Haley, did you see that?" I whispered, and jerked my head towards the direction Batista was. Haley shook her head.

"Follow me." Haley nodded and we silently crept up to the door. I put my hand up to it. I didn't feel any magic or glamour.

"Do you see anything?" I asked Haley. She stared at the door, then shook her head.

"Why? What did you see?"

"Batista just walked in here." I stepped back from the door, giving it another glance over. Haley was just about to put her hand on the handle when a familiar voice stopped us.

"I haven't seen them since before Wrestlemania." A male's voice said. I looked sideways at Haley. The voice was coming from around the corner. Haley quickly yet quietly shut the door and struck a natural pose.

"Well, I figured you could sniff them out since you're half-dog." Another male voice said. Haley smiled, and I suddenly knew who the voices belonged to.

"Dean. I'm a werewolf, not half-dog, dammit." The voices were getting louder, which only meant they were getting closer.

"Half-dog, werewolf, same thing." Dean said. At that moment, Roman and Dean walked by the hallway me and Haley were standing in, except they didn't see us.

"Hey boys." Haley said. Dean and Roman stopped arguing enough to say "Hi Haley." before continuing. Realizing they walked past us, they walked back words and stopped.

"There you two are." Dean said, smirking as if he knew we were here all day.

"Yeah. We've been looking for you. So the suspense is killing me. Why are you two here?" Roman asked. Haley smiled.

"I'll show you. Follow me." Haley grabbed the handle but I pulled her back.

"Haley! You can't go in there!"

"Why can't she go into a supply closet?" Dean asked. We ignored him.

"Katelyn! We have to if you want to know what it is! C'mon, Batista doesn't just walk into closets!"

"Batista went in there?" Roman asked. We ignored him too.

"Haley! What if they know we're here?"

"Who's they?" Dean and Roman asked together.

"Vampires!" We yelled back.

"Whoa whoa. Hold the phone. Vampires? You mean your telling me..."

"Jenna's a vampire." Haley finished Roman's sentence, then went back to arguing with me. "We have to go down there! We have Dean and Roman with us now. We'll be okay." I sighed, knowing there was no winning this argument.

"Alright, fine. We'll go in."

**Dean's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Haley smiled devilishly as she walked back over to the door.

"Are you sure this is a-" Roman started. Haley swung open the door to reveal a staircase going down. Haley pulled a flashlight out of her backpack and shined it down the stairs.

"Where do you think it goes?" Katelyn asked.

"Only one way to find out. Got another flashlight?" I asked. Haley's smile grew and Katelyn frowned as Haley handed me another flashlight. I clicked it on as Haley led the way down the staircase. We silently crept down lower and lower and lower until we finally hit a dusty floor.

"Dirt? Does this mean it goes outside?" Haley asked, shining her light down the looming tunnel in front of us.

"I say we keep walking it." Roman said, finally joining our side. We all nodded and kept walking. It was eerily quiet as we crept on. The temperature dropped and the air seemed drier down...wherever we were.

"Gosh, I gotta say, this is impressive. How did they manage to build this?" Haley muttered.

"Mostly, how did they manage without anyone knowing this was down here?" Katelyn added, looking around. We kept walking for like five minutes before Haley abruptly stopped.

"No way. Everyone step back." Haley scuttled back works, the rest of us following.

"What is it?" Roman asked. I pointed my flashlight down where Haley was staring. I saw nothing except the ground.

"Maunder's Cirlce." Haley whispered. Katelyn gasped and took a couple more steps back.

"We haven't crossed it, have we?" She sounded panicked. I took a couple more steps back.

"No. It's about five feet ahead of us. We're good." Katelyn sighed.

"But that definitely means we're dealing with vampires here. Guys, turn back. We can't go any further." Haley said, turning back towards us.

"Why? What's a Maudders Circle anyway?" Roman asked.

"It's Maunder's Circle. It's a type of power more specifically for vampires. You pretty set up an invisible circle, I can see it due to my sight, and once you cross it, you can't go back until you kill whoever set up the circle in the first place." Haley answered.

"They most used it to... Well, feed." Katelyn scrunched up her nose. Haley walked past her and we all headed back, following Haley. The trip back up didn't seem as long as the trip down. Before I knew it, we were heading up some stairs and finally reached a door. Haley opened it and...

We were somewhere different. We were still in the arena, but we came out a different door.

"I don't remember taking any turns." I said, giving Haley back her flashlight.

"The door is probably magicked. It probably does that so a bunch of vampys aren't coming out of the same door. Less conspicuous, apparently." Katelyn said, ruffling her hair.

"Yep. See?" Haley closed the door, then re-opened it. It was just a closet again. She closed it and faced us.

"But if that's the case, how did we manage to follow Batista?" Roman asked.

"Different doors probably have different time limits before they switch back to just regular closets. It's all pretty complex." Haley said. We all stood in silence.

"So Jenna's a vampire..." Roman muttered.

"Yeah. Don't tell Seth." Haley crossed her arms.

"Wait, isn't he in the most danger?" I asked.

"Partially. But I don't want Seth overreacting if she is. We need to see what her motives are here. If she's not doing anything harmless, then we won't hurt her. But if she is... Oh no." Haley sighed.

"What?" Roman asked.

"If she is, I'm going to have to file it all. Speaking of which, I didn't exactly file up the Wyatts." Haley said to Katelyn, who frowned.

"Maybe your mom did. She's pretty good at filing up some of your stuff."

"Wait, what do you mean by filing?" I asked. Haley sighed again.

"You see, when a demon hunter goes on an unapproved hunt, much like I have been doing for a while now, we have to file it so the Association doesn't get in any kind of trouble."

"Association?" Roman asked. Haley and Katelyn looked at each other before looking back at us.

"Alright. I'm just going to give you the whole getup of this Hierarchy here. At the top, you have the King and Queen. They make most of the decisions for everyone else. After them, you have the Council, which is all the former queens and kings of the Hierarchy. They just pretty much offer advice to anyone. They're highly respected because they're former kings and queens. After them, you have the Association. They practically the glue of the Hierarchy. All the demon hunters have to do everything through them. And then you have us demon hunters." Haley nodded. I was silent, trying to take all this information.

"Well, guys. It's getting late. We better head back before someone spots us. We'll be at Raw." Haley said.

"Um. Okay. We'll see you guys later?" Roman said. They waved and took off. Me and Roman stood there for a while.

"So I guess we better find Seth and head out too." Roman said after a while.

"Damn. That kid always finds a way into trouble, huh?"

"Yeah, but Haley's always there to rescue him. I think they're going to wind up together, no matter how much crap they go through." Roman said. I couldn't help but agree with him there.

"I wonder how long it's going to take for the two of them to realize that though." I muttered. Roman chuckled.

"No idea. Let's go find Seth."

**Okay. I kinda ended that a little crappily.**

**Oh well, at least I updated.**

**Hoped you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review.**

**~Tippy Toes, logging off.**


	15. Chapter 14: A New Plan

**Chapter 14!**

**Let's just get with it.**

**(Btw, this chapter winded up being pretty long.)**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We sat backstage at Raw. I was more than irritated, and maybe confused. Me and Katelyn both sat on a table with our legs swinging. I'm not sure Katelyn was confused or irritated as I was. Now, I'm sure you're patiently waiting for me to give you the whole scoop on what Jenna's done these last couple weeks, right?

Nope.

We haven't even heard from or seen Jenna, which concerned me. Considering how much she was all over Seth as Wrestlemania, I found it hard to believe she'd just drop off the face of Earth like that. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"You sure we can't have Roman or Dean ask about her?" Katelyn asked, as if she was reading my thoughts.

"If we did have someone ask, it would have to be Roman. Dean doesn't care enough." I mumbled, throwing my hair up in a ponytail. Katelyn sighed.

"I just can't believe she hasn't even bothered showing up. Maybe I should... No, I didn't even mention her last time. I can't ask questions."

"We can't ask questions anyway. That would raise more suspension than we normally do." I muttered.

"Well, I can't think of anything else." Katelyn said, leaning back against the wall. We were sitting on a table, watching various people walk by. I kept my eyes peeled for Dean, who told us to wait here until he and Roman came back. I didn't know what they were up to.

"You don't think something happened? Like, they broke up or something?" Katelyn asked. I sighed and shook my head. We sat in silence a little longer. I was attempting to think of some reason she would just leave. A sudden thought appeared.

"Maybe they had some kind of magical sensor I didn't catch and they know we're here somewhere..." I whispered. Katelyn's head shot up at that.

"But you catch like, everything. That's kinda your job." Katelyn said.

"I know, but you know what the Association always says, 'There might be stuff you don't recognize out there. Feel free to call us. We're always available...' Yada yada yada."

"Speaking of which, you never called the Association." Katelyn said. I sighed, and pulled out my phone.

"Heck, I'll do it right now." Katelyn raised an eyebrow as I scrolled through my contacts and clicked a number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"HALEY. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY HAVENT YOU CALLED?" A very loud voice screamed through the speakers. This voice belonged to none other than Amos Kairn, the head of the Association himself. He was normally the one who dealt with anything I did, so I shouldn't have been surprised he picked up the phone. I was, however, surprised that he was screaming at me.

"Amos! Calm down! What's the deal?" I asked quietly. His yelling gave me plenty of dirty looks By people walking by.

"You mother called and told us about the demons you've been messing with! Of course, I put it all under file as you were the caller, considering how much Queen Rebecca hates-"

"That's not the point."

"You're right! That is not the point! You had me worried sick! Normally, when your mother calls, you call me later and tell me that you're okay. But I had no call. NONE. You would be out there dead and nobody would know!" The more angrier he got, the more his Russian accent came out. It was getting harder and harder to understand him.

"I would've known!" Katelyn piped up beside me.

"Hush, Katelyn! You no count!" He said.

"Alright, alright. Amos, I'm sorry I didn't call. I just assume you knew I was alright. I'm pretty sure news of my death would spread like a wildfire."

"Considering how much the Queen hates you, there might've even been a celebration." Amos said. I laughed at that.

"Probably. Promise me you wouldn't eat the cake if that happened."

"I would set the entire cake on fire, just for you." We both laughed at that.

"Alright, now back to what I called you for." I said.

"Wait, what are you doing now?" Amos asked, sounding concerned. I looked around.

"Katelyn, stay here and explain to Dean where I went if he comes back. I'm going to go somewhere a little less crowded. Hang on, Amos." I jumped off the table and went down a deserted hallway.

"Alright, so I think we're dealing with vampires. We haven't exactly marked them as dangerous, but following them around just in case. I-"

"Hey, before you go on. I have a question."

"Um, yeah. Go for it."

"Does this have to do with this Seth guy?" I almost answered "Yes" until I realized I never told Amos about Seth.

"Wait, how do you know about Seth?"

"Your mother gave me a warning. She said 'By the way, Haley has her eye peeled on a Seth...' Rollings? I believe was his last name. But anyway she said 'Haley has her eye peeled on Seth Rollings, and she'd be willing to do anything for the guy.' Or something like that. I don't remember."

"Clearly not since you got his name wrong." I muttered.

"Ah, so there is a Seth! Tell me all about him." I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"You sound like the best friend I would've have if I went to school. Anyway, so I'm pretty sure Mom gave you the whole let down on how he was the one attacked by the demon?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, I can't exactly explain it, but ever since then there's some kind of bond there that I just can't seem to ignore. And well, it brought me to where I am today."

"With the vampires?" Amos asked.

"Um, yeah."

"How did that happen exactly?"

"Well, um, he's dating one." There was a long pause before Amos whispered,

"He's dating one..?"

"Yeah! He doesn't know, of course, but-"

"YOUR GOING TO LET THIS GUY DRAG YOU ALONG LIKE THIS? HE DOESNT DESERVE YOU, HALEY!" Amos screamed again. I sighed, rubbing my face.

"He's not dragging me along. He doesn't even like her, I just-"

"Haley!" A different voice yelled. I turned around to see Katelyn running at me.

"Katelyn? Is everything alright?" I asked. She looked panicked.

"They just found a body." I froze.

"Who's 'they'?"

"The police, of course. But everyone out there is talking about it. They found a body and the only signs of injury are broken bones and bite marks on the neck." Katelyn gave me a look, and I understood.

"Amos, are you getting this?" I asked.

"Yes." Amos whispered.

"Good. Put this on file, because now we have no choice. We're going after vampires."

**Roman's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked behind Dean as we headed towards Haley and Katelyn. Hopefully, they stayed there. I would hate to search this whole building for those two. They blend in with a crowd a little too well. So we walked towards to where they should've been sitting.

"They should be around this corner... And they're not there." Dean said as we walked around the corner.

"Where could they have gone now?" I asked. It was then I noticed how everyone was whispering. They all looked scared. Dean must've noticed too.

"What are they whispering about? Did something happen?" I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked up to two girls. Dean followed behind me as I approached two girls.

"Excuse me." I said, interrupting their conversation. They both looked rather nervous when they recognized me and Dean.

"Oh my gosh! You're-"

"Yeah yeah. Do you know what's going on?" They looked at each other.

"You mean with the body?" One of them asked. I looked at Dean, who's eyes widened.

"What body?" I asked slowly.

"You mean you don't know? They found a dead body on the other side of town. All the body had was a lot of broken bones and puncture wounds on the neck. Weird, huh?" She kept rambling on, but I wasn't paying attention. Puncture wounds meant one thing. Vampires. And if there was vampires involved...

"Yes, Thank you for your help but we have to go." I said to the rambling girl. Me and Dean took off to the locker rooms. I quickly shuffled through my back and pulled out my phone. I called Haley as quick as possible. She immediately answered.

"Roman! I-"

"Haley, are you heading towards that body?"

"So you _do_ know about the body! Yeah that's where we're going. Sorry, it's my job."

"No, completely understandable. Just stay safe. And-"

"Roman!" Dean whispered, hitting my arm. He pointed, and I watched as Jenna came in and sat down on a table. She had an evil grin spread across her face.

"Haley. Jenna's here."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Is Seth there, too?" I looked around. My silence answered her question.

"Find Seth. I have to investigate this body. Find Seth." And then she hung up.

Me and Dean took off.

**Haley's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I drove back to Raw as quickly as I could. Thankfully, examining the body took less time than I expected, but definitely confirmed it was a vampire that killed them. Poor guy.

"Text Roman and see if he's found Seth." I told Katelyn, handing her my phone. I pulled into the arena parking lot and pulled my backpack out of the backseat.

"He said no." Katelyn said as I handed her a backpack. "And to meet him in the arena." I nodded as I took my phone from Katelyn, locked my car, and headed inside. It didn't take us long to find Roman and Dean.

"We're going to have to split up." I immediately said.

"But what if he sees you?" Roman asked.

"I don't care. As long as he's safe. You two still have the knifes I gave you?" The boys both pulled it put of their pocket. "Great. Use that if anything attacks you then call me. Understood? Alright. Divide and conquer." I said, and we all took off in separate directions. I tried to walk as a slowly as possible without going slow. I definitely didn't want to draw attention to myself, but I really wanted to find Seth. Or at least one of us to find him. I kept walking, going down a hallway. I quietly peeked in all the doors before moving on. I looked in rooms, by the concession stands, everywhere and he wasn't there. My worry began to grow as I walked down another hallway. I searched in rooms and empty closets and he wasn't there. My panicking got the best of me.

_That's it. He's probably dead somewhere and it's all my fault because I was mean to him. Now I'm going to have to live with this for the rest of my life_! I thought as I went to walk out of a closet. That's when I accidentally hit someone with the door. I quickly shut it and turned to help the person I knocked...

"Haley." Seth whispered. I couldn't breathe as I took a couple steps back. I tucked my hair behind my ear before tackling him.

"You're alive." I whispered, hugging him as right as I could. "Oh my god, you're alive." I didn't care about anything as much as I did for this moment. I don't know why, but I started to cry.

"Haley, why are you crying? Of course I'm alive. What would've happened to me?" He asked, but I couldn't answer. All I could do was hug him tighter and cry into his shoulder. He finally wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. He moved me somewhere, but I wasn't paying attention. He's alive. His stupid vampire girlfriend didn't eat him yet.

"Alright you. Now what's going on?" He asked, but I wasn't quite over the fact that he was alive.

"You're alive. You're okay." I whispered. I haven't exactly stopped hugging him either. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"Yes. I'm alive." He whispered. We stayed like this for a while, wrapped up in each other's arms. We didn't break away until I thought I was calmed down enough to face him. I sat up and looked into his brown eyes. I reached up and gently touched his cheek. He smiled.

"I've missed you." I whispered. His smile grew as he reached up and grabbed my hand. He just held it there. I smiled and did something I never thought I would do again.

I kissed him.

**Seth's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Haley's lip were so soft against mine. I pulled her closer to me as I kissed her back. I could've stayed like this forever. Just me and her. She ran her fingers through my hair and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"God, I've missed you so much." I whispered in between kisses. I felt her smile as she kissed me and couldn't help but smile too. She broke away, but pulled me into another hug. Her head was resting on my shoulder. She pulled out her phone and began texting.

"Who ya texting?" I asked curiously.

"Roman." She answered. I frowned.

"Why?"

"To let him know you're okay." She said.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of which, you did seem to make a pretty big deal about my aliveness. What's up with that?" She sat up and looked at me.

"Well, no point in hiding it now. Your girlfriend's a vampire." Haley said. I almost said "No you're not." But then I remembered Jenna was my girlfriend.

"Wait. How do you know about Jenna?" I asked. Haley froze.

"Erm...Katelyn told me?" I stepped back.

"Whatever! You were at Wrestlemania, weren't you?" She sighed.

"Yeah, I was at Wrestlemania." I wanted to be mad at her, or maybe Katelyn, for lying, but I couldn't. The only thought I had was she cared enough to come back. Well, I mean I know she cares enough now, but she came back. I walked back to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What made you come looking for me in the first place?" I asked.

"We didn't see you at Hall of Fame." I laughed.

"That's what made you come after me? Haley, I was backstage signing autographs!" She gave me a half smile and shrugged.

"I know that now. I just had a bad feeling about you so we snuck in-"

"You snuck in? You didn't pay for tickets?"

"They were all sold out! So me and Katelyn snuck in."

"You make it sound like it's no big deal."

"Definitely not the first place I've had to sneak in to. Besides, Roman had us covered anyway. You owe him one."

"So you came all the way here for a bad feeling."

"Hey! It's a good thing I did! Now we know Jenna's a vampire."

"That's true. But now that we're here, I have another question." Haley cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What about us?"

"What _about_ us?"

"The fact that no matter what we do, we always wind up together? Or the fact that we've known each other for like two months but we have this weird bond that makes me feel like I've known you for longer? Haley, you can't exactly deny these things." She sighed.

"Yeah... I know. I'm just going to say stick around. You can be my consort or something. Haha. Everyone would call you the Demon Huntress' Consort." Haley giggled.

"Are consorts even allowed in your little hierarchy thing?"

"I think a queen had one once, but the King paid some werewolves to eat him or something like that." I frowned at that. "But hey, Roman's a werewolf so you should be safe?" I laughed.

"That is true. I suppose we should go find the others now, huh?" I was about to turn to leave but Haley grabbed my arm.

"Or..."

"Or what?" I asked. A devilish grin spread across Haley's face.

"Or we could stay here for a little longer and, well, catch up?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. I pretended to think really hard about it before smiling.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

**Katelyn's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I don't know. She's not answering her phone and neither is he." Roman said. I was pacing, though I wasn't nervous. I had no gut feeling off Haley being in any sort of trouble, so I knew she was okay. Buy boy, was she taking her sweet ass time to get over here.

"They'll be here. Just give them some time." I muttered. We waited for another five minutes beige Haley, followed by Seth, came in.

"Hey guys!" Haley said. She was in an awful cheery mood.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked. But then I took a close look and Haley and Seth. Haley's cheeks were slightly flushed and Seth's hair was all messed up.

"You know what? I don't want to know."

"Oh, we didn't do anything bad." Haley whispered loud enough for me to hear as she sat next to me. "We just kinda... Made out?"

"Well, next time make out a little faster. Roman was getting worried." I whispered back. Haley snorted.

"Well, you two. What now?" Dean asked. I looked at Haley, who nodded to me before speaking.

"First things first, we're going to have to see if Jenna's working alone or with a group. There's a higher chance that she's working with a group considering most vampires hate working alone. If there is a group, we're going to have to see what we're going against. Now don't panic if it's a big group. We can always call for back-up. Third, we're going to have to, in a way, stalk her. We have to see what her motives are." Haley said.

"There might be more steps in there, but for the last part, we're going to have to track her down and probably kill her."

"Kill her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, if she's out killing people, we have to do our job and kill her off. We can't have people running around knowing that vampires exist." Haley said.

"I know vampires exist and I'm human."

"Yes, and you also run around with a werewolf and faery all day." Roman said. We all laughed at that.

"Sorry, Dean. You don't count." Dean smirked at that. Suddenly, Haley's phone started ringing. Haley, frowning, pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Haley? Good, you're okay." Amos' quiet voice said through the speaker.

"Who's that?" Seth asked.

"Amos. He's a member of the Association." I answered.

"Association?"

"Dean, fill him in. I'm trying to listen." I muttered. Dean started whispering to Seth while I listened in on Haley's and Amos' conversation.

"Well, if you're going to be running around with the lot, I'd like to meet them." Amos said. Haley looked at me. I shrugged.

"It wouldn't exactly hurt." I said. Haley nodded before addressing the group.

"Um, how would you guys feel about meeting Amos?" They all thought about it.

"When?" Roman asked.

"Um, I'd say before they tape Smackdown?" Haley offered. They all thought about it some more.

"Why does he want to meet us?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Just to see what you guys are like? He's kinda protective over me."

"Well, I don't see what it's going to hurt. Sure, we'll have lunch with you guys." Seth said. The other two nodded.

"Did you get that, Amos?" Haley asked.

"Yep! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" And he hung up.

"But he didn't give you a time or place to meet." Roman said. Me and Haley nodded.

"He does that a lot. He'll remember, like, right as he goes to bed. Now as I recall, you guys have a segment soon on Raw. Better go get ready!" Haley said.

"Oh! I totally forgot. C'mon guys. See you guys afterwards?" Seth asked us, but he was looking at Haley.

"Definitely." Haley smiled. The boys took off and we moved locations to where we could watch. As they had their segment with the Evolution and Rick Flair, Batista's escape down the hallway came back to me.

"Haley. Remember Batista leaving down the closet door? You don't think he has anything to do with all this, do you...?" I asked. Haley thought about it.

"I have no idea. I guess we'll find out."

**Alright I had to end the chapter right there cuz it was getting really long.**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Feel free to leave a review for what you like, what you think should happen, etc.**

**Have a nice day?**

**~Tippy Toes, logging off.**


End file.
